Sweet Scent
by PandayStar
Summary: Soy Light Yagami, y la verdad mi vida es simplemente perfecta, estoy a punto de terminar la universidad, vivo solo aunque me voy a casar pronto con la persona que quiero, tengo una familia que me apoya , he sido solicitado en el extranjero por trabajo por mi excelente desenvolvimiento y conocimiento. Pero todo repentinamente cambio con la llegada de ese sujeto a mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

Esos eran los únicos sonidos que se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ya estaba harto de la situación, me pregunto cómo su asistente pelinegra soporta estar aquí todo el día sin otro sonido alguno, más que el reloj rosa colgado en la pared claro está. Ya estaba a punto de decirle algo a la asistente, cuando me sonrió y simplemente dijo

¿Light Yagami?

La mire con esperanzas

¿Sí?

Puede pasar.

Sonreí y le agradecí. Creo que comprendía mi desesperación. Me dirigí a la puerta, gire el pomo de la puerta y vi a una señora sentada de pelo grisáceo con una gafas y vestida con un elegante traje de dama color lila, parecía toda una ejecutiva.

-Buenos días Light. Siéntese por favor.

La salude y me senté. La mire fijamente, intentaba ser directo.

-Tranquilo. Para el 12 de diciembre está disponible el castillo de Heyler. Y no solo te conseguí el 12 disponible, pude convencer al dueño de que te dieran dos días más. El 11, 12 y 13 para tu boda, por el precio de un día – Y me sonríe amablemente.

-Gracias Sra. Marie- La abrace fuerte de la emoción.

Y al percatarme la suelto apenado y algo ruborizado por la situación. Ella parece estar acostumbrada a tal clase de afectos, que no pareció ni inmutarse.

Ya en la calle dirigiéndome a mi casa, no pude evitar sonreír para mí mismo. Por fin lo había conseguido, decían que era difícil tener disponible el castillo de Heyler para mi boda. Pero lo conseguí. Estaba a punto ya de entrar a mi casa, cuando el móvil en mi bolsillo empezó a sonar.

-¡¿LIGHT COMO TE FUE?! CUENTAME, CUENTAME.

Ni si quiera revise de quien era el número esa voz infantil de desesperación la reconozco a kilómetros…Matt.

-Me fue bien y si, conseguí el sitio para la boda.

\- ¡FELICITACIONES LIGHT! Sabía que lo conseguirías hermano, nunca dude de ti eh.

\- Si claro estas emocionado por mí- dije con tono de sarcasmo- y no por el simple hecho de que ahora son familia Mónica y tú.

-¡ lo seee! ¿No es fantástico? Estaremos todos unidos como una familia feliz- Matt lo dijo con un tono todo meloso.

\- Matt definitivamente no cambias. Me despido nos vemos luego en la universidad.

-Nos vemos luego hermanito, saludos a mi cuñi Naomi.

Colgué, entre a mi casa. Estaba ya cansado pero a la vez feliz supongo. En unos meses me casaría y nos iríamos a Inglaterra a vivir, cuando me refiero "nos iríamos" me refiero mi prometida Naomi Misora, su hermana Mónica y a la vez novia de Matt mi hermano, obviamente el mismo Matt y yo. Todos están más que felices por la boda.

No es que yo no lo esté, pero aun sigo algo confundido por así decirlo. Ya saldré de la universidad dentro de un mes o quizás menos, pronto me casare y me mudare, además de poder ejercer lo que me gusta, neurocirugia. Pero siento que mi compromiso con Naomi fue más por querer de ella y mi familia, que mío. Aunque ya llevamos 5 años de relación y ella es bella y una gran persona, cualquier hombre se moriría por tenerla. Pero no sé porque aún sigo confundido.

Después de pensar, tome una ducha y comí para dirigirme a la universidad. Iba a tiempo, como hoy entraba en la tarde, decidí darme mi tiempo disfrutando la vista. Cuando miro a Mello dirigiéndose a mi saludándome con la mano y Matt como siempre tan distraído a su lado jugando psp.

-Ey ¿Light como te fue?- Pregunta Mello en un tono indiferente.

\- No te conto Matt- Y le dirijo una mirada acusadora a Matt.

\- ¿Yo?- Deja de mirar su psp para sonreírme de forma inocente- ¿Tu como crees Light? que yo tu propio hermano, sangre de tu sangre. Cuente tu vida privada…

\- Perro ni tú mismo te creíste eso.

\- Me atraparon- Hace un puchero- Pero es que no me contuve. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Light.

Yo solo me limite a sonreírle de medio lado forzosamente, y seguimos caminando los tres en un silencio incómodo. Hasta que Mello se fastidio.

-Ya light. Cuenta de una vez ¿qué rayos te pasa? De nuevo ¿tus dudas?

\- No puedo evitarlo, pero supongo que es normal. ¿No?

-Ya pasará light ya lo veras- Me dice Matt de manera comprensiva mientras me abraza- Si te arrepientes, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros siempre. ¿Cierto Mello?

\- Claro perro. Además light aun tienes tiempo para decidirte.

-Gracias chicos- No pude evitar sonreírles.

\- Ayy. Abrazo de grupo- Nos agarra Matt por el cuello y nos apachurra.

\- Si, si. No es para que se pongan todos melosos- Dice Mello separándose , recuperando su pose intimidante – Por cierto ya que todos estamos de buenos ánimos, quiero invitarlos a la fiesta del que todo el mundo habla.

-¿La de la mansión?

\- Exactamente. Uno de los dueños ricachones es amigo mío, me dijo que invitara a quien quisiera, es el sábado. Y así liberamos malas tensiones- Mello nos sonríe de una forma seductora y guiña el ojo- ¿Qué dicen?

-Si dejan fumar, cuentan conmigo- Matt alza los brazos emocionado.

\- Yo no sé Mello. Ni conozco a los de la fiesta, Naomi planeaba ir ese día a una cena conmigo.

-Light puedes invitar a Naomi es más, Matt también puede invitar… a Mónica.- Lo último lo dijo con un tono de molestia. Para nadie era novedad que a Mello le cae mal la novia de Matt dice que es una lunática.

\- ¡Sí! Dale Light, di que si-Me miraba Matt como un niño todo emocionado.

Exhale y dije al fin, porque sabía que no me dejarían en paz.

-Bueno…

No estaría tan mal disfrutar un poco ¿no?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Eran las 12 del mediodía, ya el profesor de anatomía se rescató del aula, exhalación del aburrimiento la verdad es que yo sabía lo que los profesores explicaban. A pesar de mi corta edad de 21 años, muchos se sorprenden que ya me gradué en neurocirugía. Pero si toda la vida ha pasado con las mejores calificaciones y me han transferido a años superiores. Mi vida de primaria y secundaria no vivió, fui superdotado y sinceramente nunca me molesto. Es más me gustaba vivir así. Ser el más joven y destacarme entre los demás por mi físico e intelectual. Ya caminando por el corredor de la universidad, me dirigí al aula donde se encontraba Matt, tenía una cara de aburrimiento y un sueño que no podía evitar reírme. Todos en el aula se voltearon a verme. Matt me ve en la puerta y se levanta del asiento emocionado. Salió del aula sin dar ninguna explicación - ¿Matt por qué saliste? Sabes que siempre te esperó.

-Light ya me sé toda la clase -Y eso se lo creó, aunque mi hermano Matt pareciera un friki por los videos juegos, no niego que tiene uno de los mejores juegos en la universidad aparte del mío claro es viernes ¿sabes lo que significa hermanito?

Yo solo me limitó a un respondedor

-¿Tienda de video juegos?

Matt me mira fingiendo sorpresa.

-Por eso eres tan inteligente Luz.

-Todo el mundo que te conozca, lo sabe por instinto. ¿Por qué no ibas a salir con Mónica?

El me mira con cara de pánico mezclada con terror.

-¡Cierto! Me matará Oh dios de los videos juegos ¿Por qué es tan difícil tener una novia? Y alza sus brazos graciosamente al cielo como buscando una respuesta.

-Todo con lleva a una responsabilidad Matt.

-Lo sé. Aunque me parece demasiado tierna como para termínarle, es mi chiclito rosa.

Seguí caminando ignorando su comentario para no burlarme en su cara de lo estúpido que sonó. Era cierto que Mónica tiene el pelo rosa como un collar y es una tierna aunque demasiado celosa por eso ni un Mello ni a mi nos cae bien, sobretodo Mello. Es que ella lo cela por todo.

Matt de repente para de caminar y pregunta-¿Y Mello? No me había acordado, miré alrededor y veo aún pelirrubio molesto dirigiéndome a nosotros con un momento atrás mirando y observando.

-¡¿Pedazos de idiotas es que acaso no me pueden esperar ?!

-Mello mi vida discúlpanos -dice Matt con voz de madre amorosa y comprensiva.

-Cállate perro. Mejor negocio al centro comercial, que se nos hace tarde.

-¿Qué haremos haya?

-¿No te acuerdas la luz? Mañana es la fiesta y no tienes un avión con ropa ya usada.

Había olvidado que Mello no le gustaba repetir la ropa en fiestas y lo peor, que también se lo había comentado a Naomi.

-¿Por qué pusiste esa cara Light? -Pregunta ingenuamente Matt al verme tan pensativo.

-Se me olvidó la fiesta y le comente a Naomi.

-No me digas que ya no irás. Sin o con Naomi dijiste que irías Light-Me mira Mello con sus ojos azules sin ni siquiera pestañear.

-Tranquilo. Ira. Veré cómo me las resuelvo

Matt se acerca y me da una palmada en la espalda.

-Así es hermanito. Y si me disculpan, yo tengo que ir.

Y comenzó a correr apresuradamente de forma graciosa despidiéndose con la mano.

-¿Matt idiota no te vas a comprar ropa? - grita Mello con los puños cerrados.

-¡ Sii. Dile a Light que me la compré. Me tengo que ir con Mónica. ! -Nos grita feliz mientras corre.

-Bueno solo estamos tú y yo, Mello. Será mejor caminar al centro comercial.

-Estúpido perro ¿no puede dejar a esa lunática rosa solo un día?

-Sabes que ella es muy celosa con Matt.

-Si bueno yo no confío en ella Luz que es muy misteriosa, demasiado. Y tengo unas sospechas ...- Mello lo dice mirando a la nada mientras caminábamos. Me atreví a preguntar

-¿Cuáles Mello?

-Ya lo verás Light. En la noche ya llegando a mi casa con las manos con bolsas de la ropa que había comprado para Matt y para mí, abrí la puerta. Dejó caer en la sala las bolsas y me fui a la cocina tomar un zumo de naranja. Me fijé en el contestador y tenía dos notas de voz.

Las presiones para ver que decían

\- "jajajaja ya, ya Mónica. Hablaré con Light ... Hermanitooo era para decirte que mañana pasó por tu casa a las 7 para cambiarme de ropa, ojalá me hayas elegido una que me vea bien sexy. Sabes que me gusta andar bien guapetón y sobretodo en la noche jajaja chiclito no hagas eso jajajaja Enciéndame despido me amo. Adiós ".

No me extrañó en realidad. Matt solía dejarme mensajes como esos a menudo. Y más cuando andaba el borracho, aunque ya no se emborracha por Mónica. Así que sé que estaba consiente aunque sea. Presione para que se reprodujera el otro.

\- "Hola cielo, ya tengo las mesas para nuestra boda si quieres las ves." Sé que no tengo mucho tiempo para mi boda. amo ".

Marqué al número de la última llamada

-¿Alo?

-¿Naomi? Soy yo Light. Me parece estupendo lo de las mesas. Tranquila o cualquier cosa que elijas para nuestra boda, a mí me parezca hermoso.

-¿En serio? Gracias Luz que dulce de tu parte, ¿vendrás?

-Hoy no podré acabo de llegar y estoy algo cansado, estaba comprando.

\- Está bien ... comprendo. Noté como en su voz se quebraba.

-Pero y ¿mañana Naomi?

-Mañana es nuestra cena.

-Si pero mmm ... que te parece si dejamos la cena para el domingo y salimos a una fiesta mañana.

-¿Me promete que el domingo será nuestra cena?

\- Lo prometo.

-Bueno, vale, es divertido.

-Fantástico, bueno cuídate. Descansa. Buenas noches.

-Igual. Te amo light ... buenas noches.

Colgué. Estoy consciente de que me comporto como un patán con ella y no se lo merece. Pero es que intentó amarla como se merece, y no puedo ... la quiero sí pero ¿amarla? Esperó algún día, como ella lo sintió hacia mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de hablar con Naomi por teléfono. Decidí acostarme a dormir. Me quite la ropa que cargaba y me puse una camisa azul y unos pantalones de dormir ligeros grises.

Me acosté sobre la cama, y tan solo cerré poco a poco los ojos.

Me despierto y aun acostado veo como la luz del sol se filtra por la ventana. Me volteo al otro lado para ver la hora en el reloj digital que está en la mesa al costado de la cama.

-¡¿Quee?!

No puede evitar hablar en voz alta. Pero es que no podía creer lo que veía ¡Ya eran las 5 pm!

No puede ser o si… Nunca me ha pasado esto. Porque siento que esto no es normal ni mucho menos una casualidad. En toda mi vida nunca he dormido tantas horas, ni cuando era un niño.

Bueno después lo averiguaría por ahora será mejor que coma. Me rugía la barriga del hambre. Me siento con pesadez en la cama, me fui parando pero

-¡ Ahhh!

Me dolía hasta pararme. Camino lento y con dificultad hasta la cocina. Busqué una pastilla para el dolor muscular y la trague. Tome un sorbo de agua para pasar la pastilla.

Esperé un rato sentado en el banco de la cocina, para que me hiciera efecto la pastilla. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que me sentí mejor. Revisó el celular para ver la hora de nuevo y ya eran las 532pm, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando.

Como aún tenía hambre me dispuse a preparar algo, pero recordé que Matt llegaría dentro de un rato, así que decidí preparar comida para los dos.

Mientras picaba los tomates escuché el timbre de la puerta seguramente era Matt. Me lave las manos y me fui a la sala a abrir la puerta. -¿Light tienes una secadora de pelo?- Mello ni me miró, sólo entró a la casa como si fuera de él- Responde ¡¿tienes o no?!

Reaccione al volverlo a escuchar. Y respondí.

-En el baño de la habitación, en el segundo piso a mano izquierda.

-Bien-empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente como desesperado.

-¿Mello aunque sea me puedes decir el por qué de tu desesperación?

Mello detuvo su subida a mitad de las escaleras, y se volteó para mirarme con un deje de molestia.

-Mi mamá confundió la ropa que ayer compramos con la sucia, y la lavó. Tengo que secarla.

Le sonreí con satisfacción por escuchar su respuesta.

-Te dije que tenías que ser más organizado con tus cosas y no tirarlas en cualquier lugar.

-Como sea Light.

Y volvió a subir con rapidez. Me dirigí a la cocina de nuevo a terminar de preparar la comida. Todo quedó listo, miré la hora y ya dentro de unos minutos vendría Matt. Escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, observé por la ventana y era Mello que se iba con mi secadora entre sus manos. Como nuestras casas quedaban relativamente cerca, podíamos llegar caminando de una casa a la otra sin problema. Agarro el celular y llamo a Matt. No me contesta. Me canse de llamar y me fui a darme una ducha.

Me terminaba de quitar el champo del pelo cuando vuelvo a escuchar el timbre sin parar, lo pulsaban cada ratico. Debía ser Matt. Baje en toalla y cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Querido hermano dónde está la ropa que me compraste?-Matt me paso aún lado, miro a todos lados. Y subió corriendo las escaleras, ni me dio tiempo de contestarle ya había subido todos los escalones.

¡¿Es que ya nadie saluda?! Me preguntaba en mi cabeza cerrando la puerta.

Cuando entré a mi cuarto, todo y cuando digo todo es ¡Todo! estaba desordenado.

-Que demo... ¡Matt deja desordenar!

-Hermanito es que acaso no me compraste ropa, que no la veo en ningún lado- hizo un pucherito triste- Bueno veo que no compraste nada. Será mejor irme...

Se levantó aun haciendo el pucherito triste.

-Matt está al lado de la cama la bolsa con tu ropa nueva- Digo en un tono intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque era obvio que no. Mi cuarto era un desastre.

-¡Siii!-agarró la bolsa y se encerró en el baño.

Miré todo el desorden era demasiado, no me daría tiempo de recoger y ya eran las 8 pm. Sera mejor cambiarme la ropa. Mañana lo recogería.

Agarré la bolsa con mi ropa y entré al baño del pasillo.

Me observé, y me vi una y otra vez tenía que admitir, me veo atractivo más de lo normal. Tengo unos pantalones beige ajustados al cuerpo, con una camisa manga larga negra de seda con botones ajustada igual. Me puse un reloj de plata nuevo que me he comprado al igual que mis zapatos marrón café

Rocié en todo mi cuerpo perfume. Me arregle el pelo. Estaba listo, salí del baño y fui al cuarto de nuevo, ya había salido Matt.

Él cargaba una camisa de rayas negras y moradas oscuro. La camisa era de corte en V con unos jeans claros pegados al cuerpo y unas botas de montaña negras. Además de un collar grueso negro, que le quedaba como los collares que usan los perros.

Y claro sus típicos googles amarillos en la cabeza.

-Light debo ser franco yo soy...-lo decía mientras se miraba en el espejo-¡HERMOSO!- Y se tocaba la cara con las dos manos- Es que mírame y dime si no te doy ganas hermanito. En serio, debes escoger mi ropa más seguido.

Me abrazó sin dejarme respirar. Cuando por fin lo separó.

-Gracias Light.

-Mello me ayudó. Tus gustos son peculiares, pero siéndote sincero te vez bien.

-¡Y LO SE! Soy guapo Light es innegable. ¡Aunque tú también te ves violable!

Me dijo mientras me hacía una cara de asombro. Me reí y me ruborice un poco por su comentario.

-Toma Matt-le pase el perfume-échate.

Lo agarra y se rocía por todas partes. Me lo vuelve a dar y saca una caja de cigarrillos de un pantalón del suelo, que por cierto eran de él.

-Por si acaso-y me sonríe.

Mientras Matt y yo comíamos. Él no dejaba de verme y contenerse de la risa, no sabía el porque. Estaba hartándome.

*PIIIIIII PIIIIIIII PIIIIII*

Escuchamos la corneta del carro de Mello sonando. Ya estaba afuera.

Matt y yo nos miramos con pánico. Bebí todo el jugo del vaso y me trague toda la comida sin parar. Matt hizo lo mismo apresurado, sabíamos como era Mello de impaciente y más cuando se trataba de ir a una fiesta.

Salimos corriendo de la casa. Cerré la puerta con llave.

-¡Apresúrense!

Dijo Mello aun sonando la corneta del carro. Mire la casa una vez más antes de montarme y me dije a mi mismo, estoy listo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Apenas nos montamos en el carro, Mello aceleró a alta velocidad. Él conducía hacia la zona de los millonarios de Tokio, que estaban algo apartados.

Todas las mansiones de ese lugar tenían dos pisos como mínimo, eran majestuosas y con unos grandes jardines. Siguió conduciendo un largo trayecto, hasta que Mello paró.

-Es aquí... ¿Qué esperan? ¡Bájense idiotas! Matt y yo estábamos que no lo creíamos, ¡era inmensa! Poseía 3 pisos pero de anchura era grandísimo. Me atrevo a decir que la más grande de la zona. Y eso es ¡demasiado! Las paredes y las columnas de la entrada eran blancas, los bordes de los ventanales eran dorados. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas inmensas color azul eléctrico, se podía escuchar perfectamente la música desde las rejas negras de la casa.

Bajamos del carro. Habían varios carros estacionados dentro y fuera de la propiedad de la casa pero Mello prefirió estacionase afuera por la gente. Y cuando por fin salgo de mi admiración por el césped y los jardines de la mansión. Me volteó y veo a Matt que no sale del trance de la casa.

-¡He Matt! ¿Llamaste a Mónica y le diste la dirección de la mansión? Naomi me dijo que vendría con ella.

Le grite. Pero él aún seguía observando la mansión como un tonto. Mello se le acerco y lo sacudió.

-¡Reacciona de una buena vez perro! -Parecía que lo fuera a matar de lo fuerte que lo sacudía.

-¿Uh? - Apenas se escuchó a Matt. Nos miró confundido, y después posa su mirada en el cuerpo de Mello que aún lo sostenía de los hombros, Matt le sonríe como niño-¿Mello te he dicho que tienes buen trasero?

-¡¿QUE?! -Mello lo suelta- Deja de decir idioteces perro, será mejor que entremos.

Matt hace una carita triste y se lleva las manos dramáticamente al corazón.

-¡Pero si es verdad! Se te ven unas nalgas rechonchas. ¡Te vez bueno Mello! - Matt lo intenta abrazar asfixiantemente, pero Mello lo detiene de manera graciosa por las muñecas.

-¡Maldita sea, Matt! ! Aléjate de mí!

Matt tenía razón, se le ve un buen trasero redondito. Mirando la mansión no me había fijado, pero ahora lo veo claramente, Mello llevaba unos pantalones de cuero ceñido al cuerpo con un chaleco corto de cuero negro que le permitía mostrar su bien formado abdomen sólo estaba abotonado el chaleco por un botón plateado. Y con una botas largas negras de tacón grueso. Además llevaba un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo de plata que le resaltaba bien la musculatura del brazo, no era nada de extrañar porque las niñatas se morían por Mello.

Aún seguían peleando. Mello lo agarraba por las muñecas y Matt inútilmente intentaba abrazarlo.

-¡PUEDEN PARAR!-Grité lo más fuerte que pude, ellos pararon sorprendidos y me miraron-Mello, Matt tiene razón tienes un buen trasero- Mello cruzó los brazos e hizo un bufido resignado- Y Matt ¿Le avisaste a Mónica?

-Mi chiclito rosa no necesita direcciones, ella se guía por sus instintos- dice Matt orgulloso y sonriente.

\- Sus instintos de lunática...-Dice Mello en un susurro. Yo no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Qué? -dice Matt sorprendido.

-Nada, nada. Mejor entremos-Digo ya exhausto de la situación ni habíamos ni si quiera entrado.

Caminamos por el caminito que llevaba a la inmensa puerta blanca de la mansión. Como la puerta era de dos partes una estaba cerrada mientras que la otra todas las personas entraban. Cuando entramos se sentía el olor a licor y se sentía además la humedad por el sudor de la gente.

-A penas son las 10pm y ya la gente anda vuelta loca- lo dije mientras sonría, más para mí mismo que para los demás.

\- Y así es que es divertido Light - nos sonrió Mello de una forma traviesa- Buscaré unos vodkas ya vengo.

Todo estaba oscuro lo único que se veía eran las luces de discoteca que alumbraban, se reconocía un poco a la gente; unos se besuqueaban y a la vez bailaban, otros simplemente bailaban y bebían. Debes en cuando algún chico o chica que empezaba a quitarse la camisa y bailaba.

Matt y yo nos caminamos en medio de la gente, nos miraban mientras caminábamos, sobre todo las chicas nos miraban sonrientes.

Matt se inclina a mi oído y susurra.

-Te dije que nos veíamos sensuales. Ya se deben estar violando a Mello.

Sentí lastima por un momento por Mello.

Nada más sonreíamos mientras pasábamos entre las mujeres, buscábamos con la mirada a Mello pero no sabíamos a donde había ido.

De repente dos chicas idénticas de cabello rubio y ojos azules se nos ponen al frente evitando que siguiéramos pasando.

-¡Hola soy Nya!

-¡Y yo soy Nyu!

Era evidente que eran hermanas gemelas y muy hermosas, las dos cargaban el mismo vestido corto rojo ajustado.

Matt estaba a punto de comentar algo por la sonrisa que puso cuando las vio. Pero me le adelanté.

-Hola es un gusto conocerlas a ambas- les digo de la forma más cortés posible- él se llama Matt-lo apuntó y el sólo saluda con la mano- y yo me llamó Light.

-¡El gusto es nuestro!-dicen unísono sonriendo- ¿quisieran bailar con nosotras?

No dejé contestar a Matt de nuevo, porque sé que él aceptaría.

-Discúlpenos, pero Matt y yo estamos buscando a un amigo y es urgente, no podemos bailar- digo en un tono triste aunque me daba igual.

-Ayy entendemos-Dicen las dos con voz chillona como si fueran a llorar- ¿cómo es su amigo?

-Rubio, alto...

-¿Guapo, de ojos azules claros y buenas nalgas?- Dicen las gemelas adivinando nuestros pensamientos.

-¡Sí! ese es nuestro Mello- habla Matt todo emocionado.

-Sé fue por...-miran Nya y Nyu a su alrededor- ¡por haya! -Apuntan a lo que parece ser una gran barra coctelera de caoba llena de gente.

-¡Gracias chicas!- les sonríe Matt y se despide con la mano mientras nos retirábamos.

Ellas sólo gritaron de la emoción y se despidieron

-¡Hasta luego Light y Matt! Cualquier cosa estamos a sus servicios-Dice de manera seductora la que parecía ser Nyu.

Nos dirigíamos a la inmensa barra coctelera atendida por 5 bármanes vestidos elegantemente. Hay se encontraba Mello algo irritado mientras pedía porque al parecer cinco chicas se le insinuaban.

-Con permiso chicas-decía mientras nos acercábamos a Mello.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Mello?-Pregunta como siempre tan inocentemente estúpido Matt.

-Perro es que ¿Acaso no ves?-Mello lo mira enfurecido. Sólo alguien como Matt se le ocurre hacer semejante pregunta.

-Comprendo Mello-Habló yo para relajar la situación- Chicas, este nalgón que ven aquí-Apuntó a Mello, que me mira aún enojado evidentemente- Esta algo triste porque su novia le cortó ¿será que pueden alejarse de él? Es que aún anda dolido por la ruptura.

-No ha podido superarla, es que él es tan sensible...-Me sigue el juego Matt intentando no reírse.

Habla una de las chicas en tono triste.

-¡Oh pobre! Entendemos perfectamente. Ojalá se queme esa bruja por haberle roto el corazón a alguien tan amable y bello.

Cuando las chicas tristes por Mello ya se fueron de nuestro alrededor. No pudimos contener la risa Matt y yo.

-¿Mello amable? -digo en tono de burla.

-¿Entristecido por una ruptura?-Dice Matt mientras nos reíamos.

Mello nos ignoraba enfurecido. Uno de los bármanes le dio 3 vodkas.

-Par de idiotas ¿pueden parar de reír y tomar sus bebidas?

Nos dejamos de reír y agarré la mía de fresa. Matt preguntó curioso

-¿Mello donde está tú amigo? Él que es uno de los dueños de esta mansión que nos mencionaste.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

Me dio curiosidad preguntarle a Mello, ¿por qué clase de personas tenían una mansión tan inmensa? Seguramente eran personas refinadas y creídas.

-Eso mismo yo me preguntaba- dijo Light que también tenía curiosidad al igual que yo al parecer.

-La verdad no lo he visto-Dice Mello mientras le echa un reojo a todo con sus hermosos ojos azules-Debe estar haciendo de las suyas... digamos que son raros los que viven aquí- Sonríe traviesamente.

-¿Raros?-no pude evitar preguntarlo. A que ¿se refería Mello con raro? ¡Acaso tenían una extremidad más o mejor aún eran unos monstruos como los ghouls en la serie de Tokyo Ghoul!

-Si perro ¡Raros! ¿Es que no escuchaste? Cuando te presenté a mi amigo lo verás.

Hice un pucherito inconscientemente, ¡no me gusta quedarme con la curiosidad! Y menos esperar. Necesito urgentemente mi ración de mi amada nicotina. Mientras que Light y Mello pedían otros vodkas para ellos, busque en mi bolsillo trasero mi paquete de cigarrillos nuevos. Me costaba sacarlo ¿cómo será Mello sacando su móvil o su billetera del bolsillo trasero? Si a mi me costaba a él le sería imposible ¡con esas nalgas! Cuando por fin pude sacar a mi amada Nico, Mello me miró fijamente desafiante.

-¿Vas a fumarte esa cosa delante de nosotros?

-Ehh- Iba a decir que "si" pero Light me miró con cara de súplica que no lo dijera- bueno... Fumare afuera pero para que sepas esa "cosa" como tú la llamas, se llama ¡Nico para que sepas!- Me fui con la cara de lo más serio, aunque no pude. Me resulta imposible ponerme serio. Sólo parezco un berrinche de un niño. Intentaba buscar la puerta de la entrada en el montón de gente pero la mansión era demasiado grande. Decidí regresar donde Mello y Light pero cuando observe a mi alrededor ni sabía dónde estaba. ¡Este lugar era muy grande! Decidí guiarme como en los vídeos juegos de laberintos, por la pared. Caminaba tocando la pared. Debía algún día tener una puerta ¿no? Cuando sentí cristal envés de la pared. Me fijé y era una puerta corrediza grande de vidrio, que daba al parecer al patio. Salí y había una inmensa piscina en forma de... ¿una guitarra? ¡Genial! Chicos y chicas se bañaban con toda la ropa o en ropa interior. Y otros fumaban y hablaban ¡me sentía en mi ambiente! Saque desesperadamente un cigarrillo de la caja como si mi vida dependiera de ello y es que, era así. Busqué en mi otro bolsillo el encendedor para prender el cigarrillo, saque el celular junto con el encendedor y en mi otra mano tenía el cigarrillo. Parecía maniático pero necesitaba a mi Nico. Lo prendí por fin y suspire.

Me relaje al instante...

Oh dios de los vídeos juegos ¡que es eso!...

TENIA AUN CHICO EN FRENTE MIO Y ERA... ¿lindo, hermoso, bello? ...no, no, era, era…

¡Endemoniadamente sensual! Él salía de la piscina por las escaleras, sólo cargaba un short negro de bañador holgado. Todos lo miraban con cara de deseo. Y yo sólo miraba la exquisita escena en cámara lenta el movía su pelo negro de un lado a otro con una expresión seria, el agua le escurría por su muy definido abdomen y su mirada...

Ohh su mirada, esos ojos rojizos podría hacerte arder si él quisiera.

Él agarró una toalla blanca de una silla de la piscina y empezó a secarse el abdomen y los brazos, deseé ser esa toalla en ese instante.

Caminaba hacía mi mientras se secaba el pelo seguía con esa expresión sería y esos ojos rojos matadores. Por un momento pensé ¡que se dirigía a mí! Empezaba a sentir calor hasta que veo que el pasa por un lado mío, ni se fijó en su alrededor que todos los miraban y que ¡yo lo miraba y deseaba!

Veo a otro idéntico a él pero con suéter blanco en la puerta corrediza. El de suéter blanco le da una ropa seca y se retiran. Hice un pucherito super desilusionado, y lo peor es que cada vez me sentía más caliente extrañamente.

-¡Hey tú, el de pelo rojo!-Me decía un chico rubio de camisa roja.

-¿Eh?-Aún estaba hipnotizado por el excitante ser.

-¡Se te quema el pantalón!-Me decía con terror viéndome la pierna.

-¡¿Ahh?!- Me mire la pierna con pánico, me dirigí a la piscina rápidamente sumergiendo la pierna.

No me había ni fijado cuando tire el cigarrillo de mi mano al ver al chico sexy. Seguramente se prendió mi pantalón por eso, con razón mi calentura. Aunque ese chico también calienta bastante, sonreí de manera "inocente", la gente solo me miraba como un loco. Me pare sacudiéndome y sonriendo diciendo en voz alta

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! -Mire al chico rubio que aún tenía miedo y lo abrace - Gracias.

El sólo se quedó sorprendido y levemente sonrojado. Entré de nuevo a la mansión rápidamente. Me mire de reojo el pantalón. No se notaba mucho...bueno si se notaba pero se veía lindo. Mis botas montañeras negras estaban intactas pero el pantalón en mi pierna izquierda estaba rasgado hasta la rodilla y por los bordes quemado, el otro si estaba bien; parecía que el diseño del pantalón fuera así. Aunque he de admitir que me duele un poco la piel de la rodilla. Me intenté mover entre la gente, estaba mucho más lleno que antes cuando de repente escuchó mi nombre.

-¡Mattyyyyyy! Por aquí mi chiquito.

Hay estaba ella en medio de la multitud, mi chiclito sacudiendo su mano sonriéndome de manera tierna, su hermoso pelo rosa liso que llegaba hasta las caderas y sus enormes ojos de color violeta claro. Cargaba un vestido negro estilo Lolita gótico, era ceñido a su pequeña cintura y bombadito en la parte de abajo hasta sus blancas rodillas. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras.

Corrió hacia mi entre la gente y me abrazó.

-Mi chiclito rosa-La abrazó.

-Matty ¿por qué llegaste primero? Sabes que no me gusta que estés con tanta gente solo-Y mira a las demás personas con ceño fruncido y desconfianza.

-Sabes que a los chicos no le gusta llegar tarde-de repente recordé a Light-Chiclito ¿y Naomi?

-Ella está con Light, creo-Se llevaba la mano a su cabeza intentando pensar- ¿Por qué me preguntas por ella?

Digo casi al instante y con pánico.

-¡Por Light!- intentaba que no se enojara-Él tú sabes cómo es, siempre preocupado por ella.

Me miraba como intentando descifrar mis pensamientos, me sonríe de manera tierna.

-Eres mío Matty- Me abrazó de nuevo-Para siempre.

Me dieron escalofríos cuando dijo eso y más por la manera en cómo le hacía énfasis en el "para siempre". Ella es una ternura y sólo tenemos unos meses saliendo, por eso me incomoda un poqui.

-¡Chiclito rosa vayamos a donde los chicos! -Ella aún me abrazaba. Rodó los ojos como si le molestará eso- o... ¿no quieres?-me entristeció un poco.

-¡Claro que quiero Matty!-Me sonreía emocionada de repente. Se separó de mí y me agarraba fuertemente de la mano, no sé a dónde me llevaba. En mi mente me acordé de mis adorados video juegos como me hacían falta, y no sé porque pero me acordé del chico pelinegro sexy, su cuerpo y esos ojos rojizos.

-¡ Matt, Matt!-Era Light.

-¡Mattyy!- Mi chiclito rosa.

Cuando observó a mi alrededor estaba, chiclito rosa agarraba mi brazo, y Naomi abrazaba a Light ¿Qué por cierto era mi idea o Light olía a alcohol? me miraban preocupados los tres.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondo sin entender nada.

-¡Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros Matty!- me miraba chiclito preocupada y enojada-Tú rostro estaba rojo, parecía que tuvieras fiebre. ¡Ni hablabas!

-¿Te encuentras bien Matt?- Light se separó de Naomi y me miraba a los ojos preocupado- ¿En qué pensabas?

Si supiera Light en lo que pensaba.

De repente vi por encima del hombro de Light a Mello reconozco esa melena matadora donde sea, y se nos acerca, con un chico a su lado, pelinegro y de piel blanca. ¡NO PUEDO EVITAR ABRIR MIS OJITOS COMO PLATOS! era...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

Cuando Matt se fue a fumar a su ¿Nico? afuera. Mello y yo seguimos bebiendo vodkas y unos cuantos cocteles.

Mientras bebíamos sentados en unas butacas de la barra de cócteles. Escuchamos a una niñata de pelo rizado negro hablándole aún grupo de personas cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡Amigos, amigos tenían que ver aún chico haya a fuera ahorita! Se le incendiaba el pantalón, ni parecía darse ni cuenta y cuando por fin se le apagó.¡ Actuó como si nada! Daba miedo-Relataba la chica con terror y dramatismo.

Todas de las personas cerca empezaron a opinar aterradas y sorprendidas.

Mello se volteó para mirarme a los ojos, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Matt-dijimos unísono.

Él suspiro resentido.

-Iré por él.

Mello se paró y se fue.

Después de varios cocteles y un whisky, ya me sentía mareado, no debí beber tanto, ¡Pero sabe tan bien! Caminaba con un ligero mareo, me tocaba la cabeza con mi mano, intentando controlar mi cuerpo mareado.

Ni si quiera me di cuenta de cuando bebí mi whisky, pero ya estaba vacío el vaso de vidrio en mi mano ¡Es mágico! Ya me sentía más feliz de lo normal por tanto divino alcohol. Mello me ha dicho que cuando estoy borracho me comporto como Matt, y eso es mucho que decir. Aunque no creo que sea así, solo intentare que controlarme.

Pedí sólo un whisky más...sólo uno más.

El del bar me lo dio sonriente e insinuante por algo más, no estaba tan mal el hombre. Podría llegar hasta pensarlo, una aventurita…

Me di vuelta con mi bebida en mano para buscar a Mello, ni recuerdo por qué se fue, ya me hacía mucha falta nalgas buenas. Cuando tropiezo con un ángel sin alas y por accidente le derramo todo el whisky encima cayéndome sobre él. Pero él aún seguía parado.

El ángel no se inmutó se mantenía parado firme, y a la vez agarrándome suavemente por la cintura evitando que nos cayéramos los dos, se sentía frio su pecho por el whisky derramado. Sólo me observaba serio con sus ojos negros tan profundos que parecía que te transportan a otro mundo.

-Disculpe señor ángel, buscó a mi amigo-Dije algo apenado. Él seguía serio observándome nada más, empecé a ponerme nervioso- Eh… ¡él es nalgón!-no dijo nada. Yo seguía encima de él, intente enderezarme pero siento cosquillas por sus manos que aun están en mi cintura ¡Y aún él seguía serio observándome, por el amor a todo lo bueno (incluyéndolo) no puede él mirar otra cosa!

-Creo que se refiere a Mello-cuando me fijó hablaba otro al lado de él ¡eran idénticos! pero ese me miraba de una forma que me daba miedo con esos ojos rojos, creo que era el hijo de Lucifer. Sonrío de manera terrorífica al ver mi miedo y yo me apegue más al cuerpo del ángel- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Ryuzaki?

El hijo del demonio llevaba un suéter negro con el cabello algo húmedo, mientras que el ángel llevaba un suéter blanco con un dije en oro blanco en forma de cruz en su cuello. Y Olía tan bien, olía a mi whisky y a la vez un olor...ah... ¿dulce o caramelo?

\- Sólo está ebrio - dijo con voz firmé y masculina el ángel.

Él deshizo el agarré a mi cintura, se volteó dispuesto a irse y me molestó tanto ¡Ese ángel se atrevía a decir que yo estaba "ebrio"! Y lo que más me molestaba era el simple hecho que ya no estaba a pegado a él con sus manos frías en mi cintura.

¡Estúpido ángel!

-Estoy perfectamente- Le dije lo más firme que pude; él paro de caminar, aún seguía de espaldas a mí. El hijo del diablo sí sé volteó y me sonrió complacido, dijo con esos ojos rojos retándome.

-¿Así? Demuéstralo niño lindo- me observaba como si fuera una presa, sentía miedo pero mi orgullo era más fuerte. Se acercó a mí y me sujetó por lo hombros fuertemente lastimándome ese demonio, sus ojos rojos pasaron a mis labios. Fue acortando la distancia poco a poco. Cerré mis ojos. Si tenía que besar al mismísimo diablo para demostrarle a ese ángel que estaba perfectamente consiente, lo haría sin dudar. -Déjalo, Beyond -Esa voz intimidante… era el ángel, nos miraba fijamente con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón negro ajustado que cargaba. Nos miraba serio, incluso creo que hasta se veía más serio. Parecía como si estuviera ¿molesto? El de ojos rojos rodó los ojos molestó y con un bufido me soltó.

-Ryuzaki ni pareces tú, sólo es un chico-se voltearon los dos y se fueron entre la gente.

Yo me quedé hay, observando como su pelo negro desaparecía entre las personas ¡Que injusto! Ese ángel ni se molestó en sí quiera hablarme a mí directamente, sólo al demonio ese. Me senté algo desilusionado. Iba a pedir otro vodka, cuando...

-¿Cielo?-me volteó y era Naomi me sonreía de una manera amorosa. Ella cargaba un vestido blanco holgado corto, con unos tacones punta gruesa bajos blancos. Le hacía relucir su pelo negro liso el vestido, con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos que reflejaba amor.

-Cariñito estás aquí-la abracé fuertemente, ella se separó ruborizada.

-¿Tomaste Light? - aún estaba sonrojada.

-Si ¿porque cariño hermoso?-Le sonreía divertido.

-Se nota cielo, andas más... juguetón- Se rió dulcemente.

-Es porque vi aún ángel-Lo dije sin pensar, bueno si pensaba, en él. Ojalá no se moleste mi Naomi.

Ella se ruborizo a más no poder.

-Oh Light que dulce - Me abrazó y ocultó su cabeza en mi pecho. Creo que pensaba que me refería a ella... No dije nada para no ofenderla. Pero ella no era él, el ángel hermoso de ojos profundos negros y pelo azabache.

Al rato, vi a una chica pelo rosa largo acercarse a nosotros sonriente con un Matt atontado agarrado de la mano. Cuando me fijó bien, su rostro estaba rojo creo que tan rojo como su pelo. Aún Naomi y yo nos abrazábamos.

Mónica se para frente a nosotros feliz, creo que ella aún no se había fijado en Matt.

-¡Matt, Matt!-digo preocupado al verlo tan rojo. Y Naomi sólo me abraza más fuerte a mí.

Mónica voltea y ve a Matt, preocupada lo agarra del brazo, grita con su voz chillona.

-¡Mattyy!

Matt parpadea varias veces como reaccionando. Y su rostro vuelve a su mismo color natural. -¿Qué pasa?-responde confundido.

-¡Eso deberíamos preguntarlo nosotros Matty!- Mónica estaba preocupada- Tú rostro estaba rojo, parecía que tuvieras fiebre. ¡Ni hablabas!

Solté a mi dulce prometida. Y me acerque a Matt porque sé que Mónica solo lo confundía más.

-¿Te encuentras bien Matt?- pregunte- ¿En qué pensabas?

Lo conozco es mi hermano, sé que pensaba en algo ¡Estamos hablando de Matt, el perdido! Estoy algo mareado pero pude ver como mi hermano abría más sus ojos esmeraldas viendo por encima de mi hombro asombrado. Me dio curiosidad, y giré mi cabeza para ver y vi al rubio que ¡tanto buscaba!

Un segundo y quién estaba a su lado...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Mello

Light y yo estábamos sentados en las butacas bebiendo vodkas, la verdad Light ya se veía algo borracho y es fácil darse cuenta porque se comporta tan estúpidamente como el perro. Tenían que ser familia Yo por mi parte estaba más que consciente de lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Estoy acostumbrado a tomar bebidas fuertes, así que nunca me he llegado a emborrachar y no planeó hacerlo, pienso que la gente se pone más idiota de lo normal.

Se escuchó una voz alterada de una niñita pelo rizado negro hablándole a un grupo de creídos.

\- ¡Amigos, amigos tenían que ver aún chico haya a fuera ahorita! Se le incendiaba el pantalón, ni parecía darse ni cuenta y cuando por fin se le apagó.¡ Actuó como si nada! Daba miedo- Lo único que buscaba esa chica era llamar la atención de los demás.

Aunque no me llamara la atención ella, algo en su historia sí, me recordaba a... Miré a Light.

-Matt-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ese perro podía llegar a ser realmente estúpido cuando quería. Suspire fastidiado.

-Iré por él. Me paré observando mi alrededor había mucha más gente que antes. Y lo único que iluminaba eran esas molestas luces de discoteca, pero puedo saber claramente donde está la puerta de la entrada suponiendo que Matt estuviera haya.

Me movía entre las personas sudadas y borrachas. Y vi al grupito de chillonas enamoradas de mi, las evite a toda costa y vi su enorme desilusión en sus rostros al alejarme.

No es que me gustará ser malo con ellas, al contrario, yo me las cogería a cualquiera con tal fuera hermosa y sin importarme en lo más mínimo por tener una relación con ellas, no me interesa tener nada serio con nadie. Aunque últimamente dejé de hacerlo, desde que me enteré de que... No... No lo recuerdes.

¡Maldición! Me dije a mi mismo que actuaría normal bajo cualquier circunstancia sin recordarlo. Respire profundo recuperando la poca paciencia que tenía. Finalmente veo la enorme puerta blanca de la entrada.

Salí de la mansión, revise por los jardines, por los autos hasta por la misma basura, estamos hablando del tonto del perro¿no? Él que se lo violan y ni cuenta se da.

Lo único que veía eran parejas besuquearse y manosearse por todas partes. Entré de nuevo a donde la fiesta, eché un vistazo a todo.

Diviso un pelo rojizo corto a lo lejos, en un grupo de personas hablando. No podía mirar bien ¡Esas molestas luces no dejan ver! Me acerqué a su espalda y le tocó el hombro, siento como se tensa por el tacto y se voltea. Y para mi estúpida sorpresa. Era una chica pelirroja de cabello corto, ni le llegaba a los hombros el pelo de lo corto que lo tenía.

Me mira sorprendida, y me sonríe seductoramente.

-¿Bailamos?

-No, gracias. Te confundí con otra persona.

Le digo secamente. Me alejo serio dispuesto a irme donde Light de nuevo; hasta que escucho esa risa. Paré en seco mi caminar, pude diferenciarla claramente a pesar de la música. Millones de recuerdos me vivieron a la mente. Escuche esa única y singular risa.. Me di la vuelta y hay estaba Sentado en uno de los inmensos estéreos, riendo dulcemente. No había cambiado mucho físicamente, sólo se veía un poco más alto Aunque seguía siendo pequeño de estatura en general. Se reía conteniéndose de la risa, entretanto hablaban los ¿amigos? a su alrededor.

Creo que sintió mi mirar porqué mientras se reía giro su cabeza, miraba por donde estaba yo situado y dejó de reírse repentinamente. Si... ¡definitivamente me vio!

¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡De todas las personas, me tuvo que ver él precisamente! Tanto tiempo para olvidarlo ¡Para nada, Maldición!

Me cabree, que me viera no tiene porque significar nada.

Intenté largarme del sitio donde estaba entre la multitud. Pero me costaba. Vi unas escaleras, no dude en subirlas rápidamente.

Cuando llegué al segundo piso eche un reojo rápido a donde el estéreo. Pero ya no estaba él hay.

¡Seguramente me sigue, rayos! Corrí por los pasillos de la derecha. Choque con varias personas que se violaban con ropa prácticamente en el pasillo.

Vi varias puertas, estaba inseguro si entrar a alguna de ellas. Recordé su rostro sonriendo. Me alteró tanto que entré a una de las puertas, cerré la puerta de un portazo y le pase seguro a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mello?- escuché una voz atrás de mi. Cerré mis puños y me volteé a encararlo. Pero no era él.

-¡¿Ryuzaki?!- Pregunté sorprendido sin creerlo. Pero si era él, sin duda alguna. Si fuera sido el cabrón de Beyond seguramente me habría lanzado algo por entrar así- Ryuzaki disculpa por entrar a ¿tú cuarto?

Miró y era una habitación inmensa, decorada en negro y blanco, con un inmenso balcón que se podía ver toda la noche y la gente a fuera. Le iba a explicar porque mi alteración.

-Tranquilo Mello, comprendo porque entraste- dice de forma relajada sonriendo al cielo, apoyándose de espaldas en el barandal del balcón. Ni dije nada.

-Gracias Ryuzaki -Suspire agradecido aun recostado en la puerta. No quería hablar de ese tema.

Él en verdad era tan deductivo e inteligente. Que a veces parecía que te leía el pensamiento. Me dio mucha intriga porque Ryuzaki estaba ¿Sin hacer nada? Él cuando no estaba resolviendo casos como detective, estaba comiendo dulces, jugando tenis o estando con mujeres, él no era como el sádico sexual de Beyond por supuesto y tampoco tanto como yo. Pero sí Ryuzaki se daba sus gustos debes en cuando con alguna que otra chica cuando quería, las conquista con facilidad a las mujeres. Pero estaba extraño, más de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunté con los brazos cruzados, sonó más a un reclamo que a una pregunta. Pero bueno él me entiende.

-Me cambiaba de camisa-noté que llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada que le realzaba al anchura de sus hombros con un pantalón negro, él seguía apoyado mirando el cielo sonriente- Una persona me derramó whisky encima.

Él estaba relajado sólo miraba el cielo nocturno. Su pelo negro se movía ligeramente con la brisa, me le quedé mirando un segundo para después decir con un tono de burla.

\- Que patética persona, debiste reclamarle Ryuzaki-digo sonriendo con los brazos cruzados recostado aún en la puerta.

Bajo la cabeza para mirarme serio a los ojos.

-No Mello, te equivocas- lo miro confundido por lo que dijo-Esa persona no era patética. Era... interesante- me sonrió de medio lado y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Me sorprendió, eso sí no me lo esperaba. No sé que trataba de insinuar. Pero estaba raro, decidí cambiar de tema.

-Ryuzaki hablando de personas, me gustaría presentarte algunas- Si es que ese par se consideran "personas" claro.

Él lo medito unos segundos y después dijo serio.

-Vamos

Baje con Ryuzaki por las escaleras. Intente no pensar, sabía que él ya no estaba encima del estéreo, que seguramente estaría en cualquier lugar... Buscándome.

Veo alrededor. Ese molesto pelo rosa a las caderas lo reconocí y aún perro estúpido, me fui acercando con Ryuzaki a mi lado. Vi que Light giraba su cabeza, porque estaba de espaldas junto con Naomi.

Cuando nos páramos frente a ellos, el perro aún seguía sorprendido mirando a Ryuzaki y Light también lo miraba pero él como un niño emocionado, sólo le sonreía. Las chicas miraban algo serías la escena.

-Light, Perro, Naomi, Lunática- me miro con bravura ella, no me importo - Les presentó a un amigo- Lo dije en tono de cansancio apuntándolo.

-Ryuzaki -Dice él, mirándolos serio. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón -Es un placer conocerlos.

-El placer es más que nuestro- Dice Light sin dejar de mirarlo ¡¿Sonriendo como niña insinuante?! ¡¿Y Matt ni decía nada no reaccionaba?!

No sabía que pasaba. Estaba por decirles algo.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Escuchamos a alguien llamar, todos volteamos a ver quién era... Beyond- Estas hermosas chicas quieren conocernos- sonríe de manera pervertida.

Al lado de Beyond, estaban dos gemelas rubias de vestidos rojos cortos escotados.

-¡Hola. Eres muy hermoso. Soy Nya!- Guiñándole un ojo a Ryuzaki.

-¡Y yo soy Nyu!-A simple vista se veían que era estúpidas que querían sexo nada más. Y Beyond lo sabía perfectamente.

-¿Qué dices Ryuz...-Beyond paro de hablar de repente, se fijó confundido que yo estaba al lado de Ryuzaki. Para después mirar a Naomi, Light, Mónica y por último mira al perro, que esté por cierto aún estaba con su cara de asombro pero esta vez tenía su rostro totalmente sonrojado mirando con estupefacción a Beyond ¡Se veían como unos idiotas los dos! ¡¿Light sonriendo como estúpido risueño y el perro más rojo que su pelo?!

Fijó mi vista bien ambos y notó que el pantalón de Matt está todo quemado de una pierna y Light apesta a alcohol… Oh no, está borracho.

¡No puedo dejarlos solos ni un maldito momento! -¿Mello, no me presentaras a tus amigos? - Preguntó Beyond mirando de pies a cabeza al perro. Para después quedársele mirando a los ojos fijamente, como escaneándolo Y no sólo yo noté eso. La lunática rosa no era para nada idiota, también lo notó...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Matt**

Oh ¡por los juegos! Me observaba fijamente de pies a cabeza ese exquisito ser ardiente…

¡ NECESITO MI NICOTINA, NECESITO MIS VIDEOS JUEGOS, NECESITO DISTRAERME! No podía resistirme más, sentía como me ponía cada vez más caliente, sé que estoy rojo como un tomate ¡Me alegra por lo menos esta vez no me estaba quemando! Pero necesitaba distraerme, en cualquier momento me sangrara la nariz. ¡Si no es que ya lo estaba haciendo claro! Me observaba sin pudor alguno, y, y, y…

¡¿COMO QUE SI SER TAN MALDITAMENTE TENTADOR NO FUERA SUFICIENTE?!

-Beyond no necesitas que te presente a nadie, y lo sabes- Dijo Mello mirándolo fijamente.

¡¿BEYOND?!

¡Con que así se llamaba la tentación andante!

-Mello estas tan simpático como siempre- Hablaba Beyond en tono sarcástico rodando los ojos fastidiado.

-Oh ¡MI MATTY, HERMOSAMENTE MIO! Creo que ya es momento de irnos- Decía chiclito rosa poniéndose de puntillas dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer delante de todos.

Y es ilusión mía o le hiso mucho énfasis chiclito que era puramente suyo.

\- ¿Qué dices hermana bella?- Dice sonriéndole a Naomi.

Naomi estaba sorprendida al igual que yo, por ese repentino cambio de chiclito en querer irse.

-Eh. No sé Mónica, quiero decir, es que acabamos de llegar prácticamente-dice Naomi intentado que entre en razón.

\- Si, chiclito es verdad. Mejor que nos quedemos un rato más- Dije en tono de súplica. Y es que ¡NO ME QUIERO IR!

\- Es verdad lo que dice tu hermana Mónica, es mejor que se vayan cariño.

¡¿QUEE?! ¡Desde cuando Light le daba la razón a mi chiclito! ¡Y MÁS EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS!

-Está bien cielo, sé que lo dices por mi bien-Naomi lo abrazó fuertemente- Adiós.

-¡ Y tú, mi Matty, te vienes conmigo!- decía sonriente chiclito agarrándome del brazo. Suspire con pesadez, no quería irme… Pero era lo mejor, al final ese exquisito ser solo era para mirar.

-Bueno aunque sea déjame despe…- Ni termine la frase, ya mi chiclito me jalaba del brazo entre las personas.

Yo aún seguía en shock, mirando al de ojos carmín.

¡Y aunque sea déjame despedirme, despedirme! Me decía a mí mismo en mi interior sufriendo, viendo como me alejaba de él.

 **Mello**

Después de ver todos, como se llevaban al perro arrastras. Vi como Naomi dejaba de abrazar a Light para seguir a la lunática. Y Light solo sonreía muy feliz viendo como Naomi se iba ¿Acaso estaba así de feliz por qué Naomi se iría de la fiesta?

-Que amigos tan peculiares tienes Mello- hablo Ryuzaki llevándose un dedo a la boca, analizando la situación.

\- Si, eso creo- Dije fastidiado- Aunque en realidad de los que te presente, los únicos amigos son el perro y Light.

-Lo sé. Por ese mismo motivo es que lo digo- Dijo Ryuzaki mirando a Light, esté al voltear y notar que lo miraba se sonrojo levemente.

\- Más que peculiares, yo diría que tienes amigos cogibles Mello- Decía Beyond sonriendo mirando a Light, para después mirar por donde se fue el perro.

-¡Yo aún sigo aquí! No hables así ni de mi hermano, ni de mí- Estaba aún con un leve sonrojo Light, pero mirando con el ceño fruncido a Beyond.

Beyond pareciera que fuera a decirle algo, pero escuchamos toser falsamente a las gemelas.

-¿Y bien?- dijo sonriente Nya o creo Nyu, o quien sea. Da igual son iguales; al ver como Beyond y Ryuzaki solo las miraban sin decir nada. Creo que decidieron tomar ellas mismas la decisión-¡ Ay vámonos, no sean así!

Una de las gemelas agarro la mano de Ryuzaki y la otra simplemente miro a Beyond y este le sonrió pervertidamente y se fueron los cuatro.

-Me preguntó que va hacer el ángel haya- escuche en un susurro a Light que miraba el suelo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué dijiste Light?- Lo mire confundido ¡¿A qué ángel se refería?!

-Nada, nada- Me sonrió ampliamente- Uh nalgas buenas no sabes a donde se habrá ido ese… Ryuzaki.

Ignorando el maldito "nalgas buenas". Decidí responderle lo más humano posible.

-Light creo que es más que evidente a donde se van y que harán- Él aún me miraba como un niño confundido. Refunfuñe, como detesto cuando él esta borracho- ¡ Light se las van coger, a follarselas, a metérselas duro en el cuarto! ¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?!

Me miro asustadizo. Sé que me pase, no debí hablar así con él pero ¡Estoy agobiado de esta ridícula situación!

No, no, ¡NO! Light estaba empezando a llorar, se secaba la las lágrimas intentando vagamente contenerse.

No pensé que haría esto alguna vez por un ebrio pero…

-Ya, ya, ya pasó Light- Lo abrazaba mientras lo sobaba- Discúlpame ¿sí? No debí ser tan directo.

El movía su cabeza en mi pecho acurrucado en señal de un "Si" ¡Y todo el maldito mundo nos veía de repente!

Pareciéramos que fuéramos una parejita de idiotas en su primera pelea de novios. Se separa de mí mirándome con sus ojos llorosos aun.

-Me-mello no estoy llorando por ti sino por el an-angel -¡¿ A quién carajos se refería?!

Se separó de mí bruscamente y se fue corriendo. A donde se dirigía, ni sé, y ni me interesaba mucho en estos momentos ¡ Sentía que en cualquier momento yo podría explotar! Respire lentamente para calmarme.

Me fui a fuera para respirar mejor y calmarme.

Me senté en el césped solo para ver los arboles agitarse con la brisa que movía mi pelo sutilmente. Olí la brisa y me llene de tranquilidad al ver el cielo.

-Linda noche ¿no?

Giré mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Y hay estaba, la razón de mis huidas.

Parado sonriéndome dulcemente mientras su pelo níveo se agitaba levemente por la brisa. Llevaba unas bermudas beige con una camisa manga larga blanca holgada de botones.

Aún sigue igual como lo recuerdo, aunque ahora no era como el primer día en que lo vi, frio y sin sentimientos. Solo observaba sus relucientes ojos grises…

-Near.

 **Light**

No debí empujar a Mello, pero es que no puedo creer que ¡Ese ángel Ryuzaki tenga sexo así!

No es que no pueda, pero… ¡con esas tipas! ¡¿En serio?! Aunque no las culpo en realidad.

Él es muy apuesto no me extrañaría que todas las mujeres se murieran por él.

Yo ya no lloraba. pero aun sollozaba con mi cabeza entre las piernas, estaba recostado en una de las paredes. Me levante poco a poco. Me dirigí a la barra coctelera a sentarme.

A penas me senté un chico ojos verdes y pelo rubio me sonrió traviesamente, yo le correspondí sonriéndole igual manera.

Sin previo aviso, sentí como todo el alcohol subía por mi esófago, me tape la boca con mi mano para contener el vómito, me pare de la silla rápidamente en busca de un baño. Me moví entre la gente mareado y conteniendo el vómito. ¡ No sabía dónde había un baño en esta inmensa mansión! Pensé en los cuartos, si son cuartos lujosos me imagino que cada uno debe tener un baño ¿No?

No lo pensé más, subí las escaleras con dificultad, cuanto más intentaba contener el vómito, mas nauseas me daban. Tenía que resistir.

Choque con alguien corriendo por los pasillos y no pude evitar contenerme ¡fue demasiado para mi estómago!

Vomite encima de una chica de vestido rojo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Qué asco!- Decía ella. Cuando me fijó bien ¡era una de las gemelas!

Sale una pareja de un cuarto. Era el demonio de Beyond en toalla y la otra gemela, que andaba cubriéndose con unas sábanas desnuda.

-¡Nya! ¿Qué te pasó hermanita?-Pregunta asustada viendo a ¿Nya?

-¡Él me vomito!-Me apuntó alterada.

Yo iba a disculparme, pero me subió de nuevo la comida y ¡Vomite sobre las dos!

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!-Gritaron las dos asqueadas.

La que andaba en sábanas se le acerco suplicante a ese demonio.

-Beyond ¡¿No harás nada?!

La miró unos segundos, y dijo sin el menor remordimiento alguno.

-Ya no es mi problema-Cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Intenté acercarme para ofrecerles mi ayuda.

-¡Ni te nos acerques! -Dijo Nya brava. Creo que tenían miedo porque las fuera a volver a vomitar de nuevo.

La verdad es que me daba pena por ellas, necesitaban ni sé a dónde se fueron las dos sosteniéndose la una a la otra.

Viéndolas irse, medio un fuerte mareo y se me revolvió el estómago de nuevo. Esta vez me contuve lo más que pude. Entré a una habitación directamente al baño, apenas vi el inodoro vomite sin parar. Cuando termine de vomitar. Me toqué la frente estaba sudado y caliente, cada vez los mareos eran más fuertes.

-¿Estas bien, Light?

Me giré aún mareado y era Ryuzaki estaba parado en el marco de la puerta observándome.

-S-si-Le sonreí dulcemente pero me debilite en una pierna y casi me caigo, sino fuera porque estaba el hermoso ángel para sostenerme una vez más. Me ayudó a pararme firme de nuevo. Estábamos cerca el uno al otro.

Me observaba a los ojos, sus manos blancas agarraron mis mejillas, sentían suaves y frías en mi rostro. Me examinaba todo el rostro, con sus negros ojos intensos.

-No. No estás bien- Decía serio mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí lo estoy. Ahora lo estoy-Intente sonreírle para convérselo. Pero todo se volvió negro de repente...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

Estiró un brazo buscando la sábana para cubrirme completó. Cubriéndome la cabeza, me giro al otro lado de la cama. Estaba tan suave... Cuando de repente abro los ojos, recuerdo que mi cama no están suave. Me quito la sábana de encima de mi cabeza y veo que ni si quiera son mis sábanas, estas eran de seda negra y ni si quiera estaba en mi cuarto.

-¡Oh no!

Dije en voz alta. Estaba confundido, no recordaba nada.

Me vinieron algunos recuerdos que estaba comiendo con Matt y nos dirigimos a... ¡la fiesta!

Me asusté y lo primero que hice fue quitarme la sábana completamente.

Por lo menos conservaba mi ropa eso me tranquiliza significa que no me violaron... ¿Cierto?

Escucho el ruido de una regadera, y se dejó de escuchar. Pareciera que la fueran cerrado.

¡Entré en pánico!

Agarré lo primero que vi, que era un libro en una mesa negra al lado de la cama. Aún seguía sentado en ella, agarré el libro fuertemente en una mano preparado para lanzarlo, viendo como la manilla de la puerta se movía lentamente. La puerta se abrió. Y salió un chico de piel blanca como la porcelana de cabellos negros húmedos me imagino que por la ducha. -Light despertaste - dice mirándome de reojo para dirigirse al armario, él llevaba una bata de baño blanca amarrada a su cintura.

Yo sólo miraba que hacía. ¡¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?!

No me di cuenta de cuando me empezó a mirarme fijamente, aún lejos de mí. Cerca del armario. -Quítate la ropa-Dijo en un tono serio.

-¡¿QUE?!-Me asuste y sonroje. No sabía quién era este tipo. Pero me quería ¡Coger! Le lancé el libro que tenía en la mano. Él cómo acto de reflejó lo esquivo con la mano y el libro paro al suelo.

Me dio miedo.

Me paré de la cama y veía la puerta del cuarto como mi única salida. Él se fijó que la veía y la bloqueó poniéndose en la puerta.

-Cálmate Light ¿Si? Te dejaré ir apenas te calmes- me decía en tono neutral.

-¿Quién me asegura que después no me follaras? ¡¿Y cómo rayos sabes mi nombre ?!-Dije a la defensiva, no me iba a engañar.

-Sé tu nombre porque Mello nos presentó anoche, en la fiesta- Me tranquilizo un poco que dijera Mello, sé que él me presentaría a alguien en quien confiar- Además no te cogería, a menos que tú lo quisieras, claro.

Lo dijo tan normal y serio.

Y si me había tranquilizado un poco ¡Con eso me alteró!

-¡Claro que no!- Dije algo sonrojado y molestó por lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces no tienes nada porque temer- Sé llevó un pulgar a los labios mirándome aun en la puerta- o ¿Si Light?

¡Me arte de sus estúpidas indirectas! Que para mí eran más que directas.

-Si en verdad conoces a Mello -Dije aún dudoso- dime aunque sea tu nombre.

-Ryuzaki, llámame Ryuzaki- Decía con su tono frío, mientras... ¡¿se desamarraba la toalla?!-¿Y sabes Light? no tienes porque cambiar los temas cuando te sientas incómodo.

¡El cabrón de Ryuzaki lo decía por cómo evite su indirecta!

-No, no temo porque no te deseare y ¡Puedes no quitarte la bata de baño por favor!-Lo dije justo a tiempo. Él estaba a punto de abrir la toalla.

-¿Por qué no? Somos hombres Light, todo lo que yo tengo, tú ya lo has visto- Me decía serio, pero estoy seguro que sé burlaba de mí.

-Sí pero no quiero que lo hagas, por lo menos delante mío no. Y ¿Ese era el motivo por el que me pediste que me quitará la ropa?- Lo miraba retadoramente aún no me convencía.

-No. Te lo dije porque hueles a alcohol- Se volteó dirigiéndose al armario de nuevo, agarrando una ropa-Toma. A juzgar por tu reacción, seguramente querrás cambiarte en el baño. ¡Ryuzaki se burlaba de mí! Me tenía molesto aunque lo de que huelo alcohol es cierto, apesto hasta desde lejos. Me provocaba darme mejor una ducha de una vez.

-Las toallas están en los cajones del baño-Me daba la espalda cerrando la puerta.

Quedándome sólo en el cuarto sorprendido.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo había hecho para saber en qué estaba pensando, sin sí quiera decírselo? Aun pensándolo. Me metí en la tina del baño aunque era tan grande que parecía más bien un jacuzzi. El baño era todo en cerámica gris. Era bello. Me relaje intentando no pensar.

Una vez me vestí con la ropa que me dio Ryuzaki. Llevaba un suéter blanco y unos pantalones holgado no era de mi estilo, pero no podía exigir mucho ¡¿Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué aquí?! Salí del cuarto algo inseguro, miré alrededor y era un pasillo amplió lujoso con varias puertas de blancas. Pensé por un momento más bien que estaba en un hotel de 5 estrellas. Caminaba observando alrededor, sólo admiro los detalles de las decoraciones. Debe ser millonario Ryuzaki para tener todo esto. Llegué a unas amplias escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo. Parece un inmenso salón elegante, todo esta limpió y pulcro. Y pensar que anoche no pude admirar su hermosura por la oscuridad de la fiesta.

Y ni parecía que había ocurrido una fiesta.

Recorrí varios salones inmensos, de día se podía apreciar mucho mejor la mansión, pasé por un comedor para después llegar a la cocina que era a base toda de madera, muy hogareña y grande. Hay se encontraba ya vestido Ryuzaki, de espaldas revisando la nevera.

-Ryuzaki debo admitir que vives en un lugar muy hermoso.

-¿Eh? Si verdad-Se voltea transformado, tenía los ojos rojos y los labios manchados de algo rojo-Es lo mismo que opinó de ti. Te ves más delicioso a cada momento. Me sonrió ampliamente como un psicótico. Me dio terror, empecé a retroceder y el cada vez se me acercaba.

-No juegues así con nuestro invitado, Beyond- Miré, y el que hablaba era un chico cabellos blancos y algo bajo de pijama blanca, que entraba a la cocina.

-Tuviste que llegar justamente cuando me estaba divirtiendo Near-Se pasó el dedo por los labios para después chupárselo, sonriendo- Sabes mejor cada día mermelada.

Hay entró el que creo que era ¡Ryuzaki el original! Llevaba un suéter blanco a diferencia del tal Beyond que tiene uno negro. Estaba estupefacto mirando a los 3 ¡es que eran idénticos! Sólo por diferencias notarías se distinguen, Beyond por sus ojos y Near por el pelo, y que ambos no tienen el cabello tan espelucado como Ryuzaki.

-No te asustes, somos hermanos -Decía Ryuzaki con las manos entre los bolsillos, dirigiendo al refrigerador- Y sí, soy el verdadero Ryuzaki.

¡Y otra vez me leía el pensamiento!

-Mucho gusto, Near-Me saludó sentado en el mesón de la cocina el alvino, sonriéndome amablemente-Tú debes ser el amigo de Mello ¿no?

-Si - dije sorprendido-¿Lo conoces?

-Near conoce a Mello demasiado bien-Afirmo Beyond, sonriendo de manera pervertida. El alvino se sonrojo a más no poder.

-Eh él y yo éramos amigos, no le hagas caso a Beyond-Intentó mantener la compostura Near.

-Claro... amigos-Dice en tono sarcástico Beyond- Por cierto tú te llamas...

-Yagami Light-Dice Ryuzaki que a todas estas, estaba en el mesón comiendo un pastel sentado en una silla de una posición extraña. Y ahora que me daba cuenta ¿Él sabía mi apellido también?

-Ah -Dijo Beyond como entendiendo, después me miró y sonrió- Tú hermano el de ojitos esmeraldas te estaba buscando creo que a ti o algo.

-¡¿Vino?!

-Sí y me cayó muy bien… -Sonriendo ampliamente Beyond. Me dieron escalofríos, pobre Matt.

\- Deben estar preocupados por mi todos- Suspire cansado y me acordé-¡Naomi!

Me miraron los tres confusos por lo que dije. Ignore sus caras para preguntar.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Las 5 -dice Near mirando el reloj de la cocina.

¡Tan tarde! Esta es la segunda vez que me despierto tan tarde. Estoy frustrado, le prometí a Naomi que hoy domingo sería nuestra cita especial. Tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar el regalo, arreglarme ¡y hacer la reservación en el restaurante!

-Me voy –Estaba apresurado.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? -Me preguntó Near curioso.

-Tengo una cita -Dije sin pensarlo mucho.

-Y ¿con quién Light?-Esta vez el que me preguntaba era Ryuzaki parando de comer para observarme.

Lo miré a los ojos algo confundido yo ¿será que se lo decía? No es que me importará la opinión de él. Pero algo en mi interior me decía a mí mismo que no le dijera. -Con una amiga- Dije al final, decidí mentirle, además a él no le importa...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

Saltó, saltó, dale, dale, esquivo y... ¡disparó! ¡Sí! Nuevo récord. Juego con mi consola. Y con el dolor en mi alma, la apagó. Será mejor irme temprano para que no se enteré, miré la hora en el mini Mario de reloj que tenía en mi cuarto decía que eran las 10 de la mañana, perfecto agarré mi xbox y un cigarrillo, lo metí en el bolsillo.

Bajé las escaleras hacía la puerta, pero mi hermanita menor Sayu se me interpuso.

-¿Matt a dónde vas tan temprano?-Me decía haciendo una carita triste muy tiernita.

-Hermanita a casa de nuestro querido hermano-La agarré por los cachetes jalándoselos, como me gustan sus cachetes.

-Ay Matt-Me dijo riendo y soltando mi mano de sus mejillas-¿Vendrás temprano, no?

-Eso intentaré-Le sonrió.

-Bueno-Dijo resignada-¡Pero me saludas a Light! Mira que pronto me harán muchísima falta cuando estén en Inglaterra-Me abrazó algo triste.

-¡Falta mucho para eso!-Le dije sonriéndole y abrazándola- Además siempre podremos hablar online ¡cuando quieras!

-Está bien ¡Te creo! Y será mejor que te vayas antes que llegues tarde como siempre.

Me reí y me despedí de Sayu. Le dije que les avisará a mis padres que salí. Seguramente seguirían dormidos es que ¡¿Quién no?! Es domingo por la mañana, todos estarían dormidos. Y eso a la vez era perfecto por mi chiclito, ella se entera de todo no sé como pero lo hace, y me hizo prometerle después de la fiesta que no regresaría a esa mansión.

Me dijo que no confiaba en esa gente que solito querían separarnos y yo le creó. Sé que es algo rara y todo pero ella me quiere y ¡eso es lo importante!

Pero no puedo cumplirle esa promesa... no por esta vez. Ni me dirijo a la casa de Light...

¡Me siento como un sucio mentiroso!

Pero es que ¡Olvide mi celular haya! En el patio cuando veía a... Beyond mientras salía seximente de la piscina, con esos ojos y ese cuerpo ¡YA, YA, YA! Contrólate Matt.

Inhale profundo en el taxi. No podía desear a otra persona que no fuera mi chiclito hermoso.

Al final de todo deje mi encendedor, mi caja de cigarrillos y mi celular en el suelo al ver a esa persona "nada" sexy, "nada" ardiente... Sí, sí. No me interesa el encendedor ni mucho menos los cigarrillos puedo comprarme otros después. ¡Pero el celular! ¡Donde me escribe y llama chiclito! No puedo dejarlo literalmente es capaz de matarme. Y lo más triste ¡Es que ando limpió de plata para comprarme uno nuevo ahorita mismo!Además hay tengo los mejores puntos ¡en los juegos!

El taxi paró en frente a la reja del conjunto de mansiones.

-Chico no puedo dejarte más cerca, tienen reglas muy estrictas los hijos de puta ricachones en no dejar entrar a taxis, ni autobuses- Decía el señor evidentemente molestó.

Después de pagarle al señor con lo único que tenía. Entre al conjunto era muy grande me tomará un buen rato caminar esto... saqué mi xbox y empecé a caminar.

No, no, ¡toma, toma! ¡Noooo! Y se escuchó ese tétrico sonido "GAME OVER".

Volvería a intentarlo más tarde, ya me acercaba a la mansión. Apague el xbox y corrí a la entrada. Toqué el timbre dorado de las puertas blancas.

Pasaron unos minutos. Tal vez no había nadie, o estarían dormidos por la fiesta.

Me volteó algo triste gaste lo que tenía en el taxi, en verdad pensé que me abrirían.

-¿Qué quieres?-Escuchó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Contento me giró.

-¡Buenos días señor! Vine a buscar un...-Me quedé sin palabras al ver lo que tenía al frente, era él ¡Beyond! Y ¡estaba en toalla nada más!-Un, un seduc... digo, digo, sensual, ¡digo! Disculpe ¡UN CELULAR! Él se recostó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, y me sonrió insinuante, mirándome con esos ojos rojizos como mi pelo.

-¿Con que un sensual celular?

-¡Exacto!

Dije feliz de que entendiera, no era precisamente lo que intentaba decir, pero era algo.

Además más bien lo dije perfecto, para tener él solo una toalla corta y muy afortunada cubriéndole la hombría ¡Me controle por mi chiclito rosa!

-Bien, claro Matty, pasa. Ya te daré tú celular sensual-Me sonrió de una forma tan ardiente.

No dude en pasar como niño feliz. Todo me estaba saliendo bien, yo me estaba controlando y él seguía demasiado bueno.

Cuando algo llama mi atención.

Me volteó para mirarlo, él cierra la puerta sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunté curioso. ¡Me dijo "Matty"!

-Lo escuché de esa peli rosa llamarte así-Lo dice serio con los brazos cruzados.

¡Se fijaba en mí! Bueno en realidad en mi chiclito pero ¡no importa!

-¡Sí! Es que ella es mi novia y le gusta decirme así. Pero si quieres dime ¡Matt!

-Ajá -Dice todo como fastidiado mientras agarra de una mesa pequeña de vidrio una mermelada ya abierta, la agarraba con sus dos dedos y se la comía con su lengua- Y dime ojitos esmeralda, eres el hermano del chico pelo castaño que esta con mi hermano ¿No?

Creo que se refiere a Light. ¡Y estaba con ese Ryuzaki!

-Si es castaño con ojos color miel, pues sí ese es Light, mi hermano-Lo dije sonriendo -¡¿Está ahorita con tu hermano!?

-Sí, en estos momentos se cogen- Me sonrió traviesamente-¿Es que acaso no los escuchas?

¡Me sorprendió que Light se revolcara con otra persona estando con Naomi! Intenté escuchar.

-No los puedo escuchar-Hice un pucherito.

-Ven- Y me señala que me acerqué a él- Desde aquí se escuchan los gemidos de tu hermano.

No dude ni un segundo en acercarme a él a escuchar. Y ni me di cuenta de cuando me empujo a un sofá grandísimo azul, y se puso encima de mi cuerpo. Tenía mis manos arriba de la cabeza sujetas por él ¡Estaba encima de mí en toalla!

-No creo que desde aquí se escuchen sus gemidos-Dije algo asustado y sonrojado ¡por la posición!

Él me sonrió ampliamente.

-Matty me fascina tu inocencia e ingenuidad- Se me acerca al oído y me susurra- Me estás empezando encantar.

¡Me estaba poniendo de los mil y un colores! Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Recordé a chiclito. ¡Intenté controlarme!

Pero empezó a besarme por el cuello en descenso. Yo sólo suspiraba del placer. Se detuvo en mi cuello.

-Eres de mi propiedad ahora ojitos esmeralda -Y me mordió fuertemente en el cuello, grité del dolor y el tapó con una de sus manos mi boca- Shhh no nos deben escuchar.

Asentí algo nervioso. Beyond sonrió y dejó de taparme la boca para meterme la mano bajo mi suéter de rayas, mientras que su otra mano aún sujetaba las dos mías. Empezó a acariciarme el pecho y besarme el cuello.

¡CONCENTRATE! ¡No debes serle infiel a chiclito!

-Po-por fa-vo-or da-me mi ce-lu ¡Ahh!- No pude evitar empezar a gemir.¡Beyond rozaba su hombría con la mía!

-¿Qué quieres que te de Matty?- Me sonreía y ¡más lo rozaba!

Todo se fue al diablo, no podía resistirme ni reprimir mis gemidos y ¡empezaba a despertar mi parte intima! ¡NO TIENE COMPASIÓN DE MI ESE SER TAN EXCITANTE!

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Era la voz de ¡¿MELLO?! Creo que se acercaba se podía oír a lo lejos unos pasos.

Beyond también lo notó. Se quitó ágilmente de mi cuerpo y agarro de nuevo el frasco de mermelada ¡¿como si nada?!

-¿Perro? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Mello bajaba las escaleras con un niño pelo blanco.

\- Eh, eh, yo, yo – No podía ni pensar. Mi cuerpo aún seguía ardiendo y sudando.

\- Vino a buscar su teléfono- Dijo Beyond mientras comía mermelada tranquilamente.

\- Creo que sé cual es, un empleado de la limpieza lo vio- Decía el niño alvino subiendo las escaleras- Voy a buscarlo.

Yo solo miraba a Beyond mientras comía su mermelada como si nada…

Despúes de conocer que el niño tierno de pelo blanco se llamaba Near y que me diera mi celular. Me monte en el carro de Mello aún seguía en ¡shock! ¡¿Sera que mi sub cociente le fascina tanto que lo imagino todo?!

Es que parecía tan real, pero ahora se comporta tan tranquilo ni me mira.

Mello prendió su carro y arranco a alta velocidad. No sé, porque pero me sentía muy confundido…

-¡¿Eh!? ¡Perro!- Escuché la voz de Mello.

-¿Qué?- dije confundido.

\- Te acabo de preguntar ¡¿Dónde te dejo?!- Mello seguía conduciendo- ¿Contesta perro?

\- En casa de Light- dije algo desanimado.

Cuando llegamos, me baje del auto y Mello arranco yéndose. Abri la puerta con las copias de las llaves de Light que tenía ni sé si cerre la puerta.

Subí rápidamente a la habitación que estaba igual de desordenada que yo la deje así la última vez buscando mi ropa. No me importo, ni quiero tocar mi xbox. Prendí el estéreo y me acosté en la cama. Solo quería pensar…

¿Por qué…?


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Lo miré a los ojos algo confundido yo ¿será que se lo decía? No es que me importará la opinión de él. Pero algo en mi interior me decía a mí mismo que no le dijera.

-Con una amiga- Dije al final, decidí arriesgarme además a él no le debe importar...

No sé porque mentí. Ryuzaki no dijo nada sólo se me quedo mirando no sabía si estaba bravo o feliz como siempre está inmutable.

-Ay ¿en serio? ¿Cómo se llama?-Preguntaba Near feliz por mí.

-Naomi-dije y ¡Ryuzaki seguía sin decir nada! Ni comía de su pastel.

-Que bien ¿A dónde será su cita?-Preguntaba cada vez más entusiasta Near.

-En el restaurante Cornelle-hable algo preocupado aun por la reservación.

-¡Que estupendo! Ryuzaki tendrá una cita también hoy haya -Dijo Near sonriendo.

Un momento ¿Ryuzaki? ¿Una cita?...

-¿Es en serio?-Lo dije mirando a Ryuzaki, esperando su respuesta. Él me miraba fijamente ¡sin expresión alguna! Como me molesta eso.

-Sí. Ellos tienen una reservación pautada para hoy, y Naomi y tú ¿ ya la hicieron?-Me preguntó Near.

-Pues por eso estoy tan apresurado... Se me olvidó-Dije molesto conmigo mismo. No podía incumplir mi promesa con Naomi.

-No creó que consigas reservación por ti mismo para hoy, hablamos de uno de los mejores restaurantes elegantes- dice Near pensativo para después sonreír- Déjamelo a mí, puedo conseguirte una reservación para hoy.

-No es necesario, en serio-Me daba pena que se tomará tantas molestias por mi suficiente es con que dormí hoy aquí.

-No es una molestia Light- Se reía Near, cuando dejó de reír me miró feliz- Estoy encantado de ayudarte y más por el amor.

Me alegré por un momento y después recordé que ni sé si en verdad es amor. Me dio un poco de tristeza no amar. Mejor dicho ¿Qué es amar?

Escuché de repente como movía una silla y era Ryuzaki parándose de ella tenía su pastel de fresa casi intacto en la mano, botándolo en la papelera.

-Near deberías es hacer una cita doble, entre todos ellos-Decía Beyond mientras revisaba nuevamente la nevera para voltearse con una jalea en la mano y sonreír psicótico-Sería divertido.

-¡Si, sería fantástico!

-¡NO! -dije preocupado, si teníamos citas dobles, tendría que presentar a Naomi como mi prometida y sabría que mentía- Ryuzaki y su pareja necesitan privacidad.

-¿Privacidad?- Dijo Beyond burlón, y se empezó a reír como un maniático.

Ignorándolo, decidí preguntarle a Near.

-¿No te parece?

-Bueno... -Dijo Near dudoso agarrándose un mechón blanco de pelo.

Estaba en camino a mi casa en un taxi, Near ofreció a Ryuzaki para que me llevará, pero no quería tener que ser una molestia además él no es un ser que me agrade mucho su compañía precisamente.

-Es aquí - Me dijo el del taxi.

Me baje del carro, y para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba semi abierta.

Pasé sigilosamente temiendo encontrarme algo o alguien. Se escuchaba música proveniente del segundo piso.

Subí y cada vez era más claro era una canción de ¿Rock?

Abrí la puerta. Mi cuarto seguía desordenado y hay estaba acostado en mi cama mirando al techo pensativo.

-Hola Matt- Dije, no me extrañó verlo él tiene llaves de mi casa.

-¿Light? -Levantó la cabeza para observarme y volverse a acostar-Hola.

No me esperaba esa reacción tan poco... emocionada de Matt. Él no es así.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Le pregunté serio.

-Bueno aparte de que supere mi récord hoy en matar zombis -Decía Matt tan normal, él lo diría en circunstancias normales muy feliz-y...creo que nada más.

Lo miré preocupado.

Me dirigí al baño a cambiarme de ropa para la cena. Ya estaba listo, me monte de nuevo en un taxi en camino al restaurante. Llevaba puesto un traje gris de corbata roja.

-Llegamos señor.

Le pagué y abrí la puerta. Estaba afrente del restaurante Cornelle, me abrió la puerta de vidrio el sirviente.

Pasé, el lugar era de paredes color crema, todos vestían elegantes trajes y vestidos con copas en manos charlando. El recepcionista me atendió.

-Buenas noches señor ¿Me podría decir su nombre y apellido?

-Buenas noches. Light Yagami.

-Listo señor. Pasé adelante, ya llegó su acompañante.

Naomi estaba sentada en una mesa con un traje azul marino ajustado de arriba y ligeramente suelto de abajo con unos tacones bajos negros. Me senté en la mesa.

-Hola cielo -me dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola. Supongo que bien y ¿tú?-Dije algo serio.

-Yo bien pero ¿Qué te sucedió a ti Light?

-No hablemos de eso cariño-Dije sonriéndole dándole un pequeño beso en los labios -Es nuestra noche.

Después de hablar un poco y que el camarero nos atendiera. Revisé mi chaqueta gris para asegurarme que lo tenía.

Ella bebía un sorbo de champán.

-Naomi-Dije para llamar su atención, ella dejo su copa en la mesa para mirarme-Sé que nuestro compromiso fue algo improvisto y que tú me lo pediste amablemente pero a mi gusta… ¡No podía creer lo que veía!

Me quedé sin habla venía Ryuzaki con su pareja era una peli negra de cabello muy corto de labios rojos con un ajustado vestido negro largo, con un corte en el vestido que muestra todo el muslo derecho. Era bella sin dudarlo. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era Ryuzaki llevaba un traje negro sin corbata con nada más la camisa blanca de fondo y unos relucientes zapatos negros, aunque me cueste admitirlo se ve apuesto...

-Ryuzaki-Lo miraba sin poder creerlo.

-¿Te gusta Ryuzaki?-Dijo Naomi asustada, reaccione y la observe-¿Te refieres al amigo de Mello?

-¡No, no! No quise decir eso -Digo intentando calmarla.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mencionaste a él, Light?-Me miraba con los ojos lagrimosos.

¡No podía decirle que era porque lo observaba! Lloraría sin parar interpretando mal la situación.

-Es porque -Necesitaba pensar rápido- porque tengo que decirle algo y lo acabó de recordar.

Ella se alivió y me sonrió de manera dulce.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-Me miraba a los ojos.

-Naomi yo intentaba decir que a mí me gusta formalizar la relación como se debe-Busque en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta- Yo pidiéndote matrimonio.

Con el estuche abierto en la mano, ella lo mira y me ve sonriente empezando a llorar.

-¡Oh Light!-Se abalanzó sobre mi llorando feliz- ¡Si, me fascinaría cansarme contigo!

Yo le correspondo el abrazó y todos alrededor aplauden. No me extraña que lo hayan escuchado todos, Naomi lo gritó. Me preguntó si Ryuzaki lo escuchó. Cuando Naomi se separa de mí y se sienta, miró a la mesa donde estaban ellos, era una mesa frente a mi sólo nos separaba dos mesas por delante.

Lo miré y él seguía igual neutral observando a esa chica pelinegra. Y ella por otra parte le hablaba, cuando veo cómo ella acerca su mano a la de él y le toma de la mano.

Podía escuchar como Naomi me hablaba pero no le prestaba atención. Seguía viéndolos, observando la escena.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo algo.

No podía leerle los labios. Cuando de repente ella se acercó a él cerrando los ojos, besándose. Él al principio no le correspondía pero empezó a besarla también...

Me paré bruscamente de la mesa, asustando hasta a la misma Naomi.

-Voy al baño-Dije molesto mientras me acercaba y miraba a la parejita de tortolos.

Y cuanto más me acercaba más me molestaba verlos besarse.

Cuando paró en seco mi caminar, que se supone que le diría ¡¿"hola Ryuzaki y extraña pueden dejar de besarse porque me molesta"?! Empecé a caminar, pero ya hacía el baño realmente.

Entre al baño habían varios cubículos. Me mire en el espejo estaba alterado por la escenita que vi ¡¿Por qué rayos fue ese arranque de estupidez mía al verlos?! Me lavaba las manos y levantó la cara para verme en el espejo.

-¡Ahh!-grité asustado.

Estaba Ryuzaki mirándome en el espejo.

-Felicitaciones Light- Me decía observándome en el espejo yo aún no me volteaba, tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos- Te comprometiste con tu amiga, y debo decir que afortunado eres. Es muy bonita.

Yo aún estaba algo asustado ¡Se apareció de repente!

-Eh bueno si, gracias- Lo miraba por el espejo aun sin voltearme, cuando empiezo a recuperarme psicológicamente- también te felicito a ti, quiero decir esa transfusión de saliva con tu novia, se ve que la disfrutaste.

Intenté calmarme pero cada vez que lo recordaba me encolerizaba.

-¿Novia?-Preguntó serio acercándose por mi espalda, yo sólo lo miraba molesto.

-O sea que ¿ni es tu novia? ¡Mejor aún, con más razones los felicito!-Digo con sarcasmo- Se vio que les fascinó a ambos.

Lo dije con evidente molestia no pude evitarlo ¡De paso se besaba con lo que fuera esa tipa, amante, amiga, yo que sé!

Me paso agua por la cara para tranquilizarse cuando siento su cercanía en mi espalda. Levantó el rostro y veo que esta atrás mío con las manos en los bolsillos -¿Y eso te molesta?-Se acerca a mi oído susurrando y por primera vez sonriendo -¿Es que acaso estas celoso Light?

-¿AH?-Me sonroje.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

Me paso agua por la cara para tranquilizarse cuando siento su cercanía en mi espalda. Levantó el rostro y veo que esta atrás mío con las manos en los bolsillos -¿Y eso te molesta?-Se acerca a mi oído susurrando y por primera vez sonriendo -¿Es que acaso estas celoso Light?

-¿AH?-Me sonroje. ¡Rayos, no me había dado cuenta que le hablaba a Ryuzaki como si yo fuera la propia ex! ¡¿Lo celaba?! ¡Claro que no!

Él aún tenía las manos entre los bolsillos, parado cerca de mi espalda, después de sonreír se fue dirigiéndose a la puerta. Me voltee para mirarlo partir por la puerta.

-¡No estoy celoso!-Grité no sabía que decirle. Pero no quería darle el placer de burlarse así de mí.

Pero él ya había cerrado la puerta frente a mí.

¡Maldito! Al rato después de meditar. Salí del baño, dirigiéndome a que Naomi, ella seguía sentada con su plato ya vació en la mesa.

-¿Tarde mucho? -Dije preocupado al ver el plato vacío.

-Sólo un poco cielo -Me miró comprensiva.

-¿Nos podemos ir cariño? -Dije tomándola de la mano, ella me miró extrañada-Es que no estoy de ánimos para comer ¿Tú ya comiste, no?

-Si ¿pero te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?-Me miró preocupada.

-No, no en absoluto. Sólo no tengo ánimos en estos momentos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y pedí la cuenta al camarero.

Naomi se paró para ir a lavarse las manos.

Miré solo de reojo la mesa donde estaba Ryuzaki. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba, pareció que se fueron porque había otras personas en su lugar.

Llamé a otro camarero.

-Eh disculpe, me podría decir si los que estaban en aquella mesa-apunté con sutileza a donde estaban- ¿Se fueron?

El camarero vio la mesa para después mirarme.

-¿Se refiere al Sr. Ryuzaki y la Srta. Takada?

Si lo mencionó a él, es porque deben ser ellos.

-Sí, ellos mismos-Dije curioso.

-Sí señor. Ya se retiraron hace como unos diez minutos.

-Gracias- digo pensativo- Será que me podría volver a repetir el nombre de la chica.

-Sí señor. La señorita se llama Kiyomi Takada.

-Muchísimas gracias-Le di una propina por la información y se fue atender de nuevo.

Kiyomi Takada... porque me suena tanto.

Después de que el taxi dejara Naomi en su casa, me dejo a mí.

Entré a la casa cansado más emocional que físicamente. Subí las escaleras hacía mi cuarto. Y hay encontré a Matt dormido, parecía un niño acurrucado. Sonreí a mis adentros.

Recogí un poco la habitación y le apague la luz. Baje las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, y para mi extraña sorpresa esta Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate, generalmente lo come es para desestresarse. Algo debe tenerlo molesto o tenso.

-Hola Mello ¿Qué haces aquí? Sin ofender, pero son las 1030 y mañana hay clases.

-Hola Light es que el perro me llamó a último momento para que lo acompañará pero como vez el muy tonto se durmió antes que llegará.

-Típico de Matt-Digo con cansancio, me dirigí a la nevera a tomar zumo de naranja- y ¿para qué te habrá llamado?

-No sé...Light ¿Se lo viste?

-¿Qué vi? -No entendí a que se refería.

-El chupetón que tiene en el cuello el perro.

Abrí los ojos asustados.

-¿Crees que Mónica se lo hizo? -Pregunté.

-No creo, lunática rosa no tiene la mordida tan grande -Dijo serio- Hablando de eso, en serio Light. Él debe alejarse de ella, he investigado pero aún no tengo todo claro.

-¿Qué has descubierto?-preguntó preocupado.

-No estoy seguro Light -Dice Mello mordiendo vorazmente su barra de chocolate- Esa estúpida tiene demasiada información y nada coincide.

-Qué raro. Eso explica lo misteriosa.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio...

-Y hablando de misterios. Tú ¿qué tenías con Near? Pensé que sólo conocías a Ryuzaki.

Lo pregunté recordando la insinuación de Beyond.

Mello me miró sorprendido.

-En realidad los conozco a los tres...-Dijo algo cansado cruzando los brazos-Y pues con respecto a Near, es una larga historia.

Lo miré esperando su respuesta.

-Light te prometo que te lo diré en otro momento.

No me convenció mucho, pero es Mello, le creo.

-Suficiente es con que tenga que verlo mínimo una vez a la semana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él ahora se ofreció a ayudarme con lo de la lunática. A conseguirme información. Aparte trabajamos algo él y yo. Después de despedirme de Mello y verlo partir en su carro. Cierro la puerta, me quito la chaqueta, me aflojo la corbata y me acuesto en el sofá con ropa. Estaba cansado. Me dormí en el mismo sofá. Me dio un escalofrío hasta los huesos.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa?!-dije asustado mirando a mi alrededor, con dolores de cabeza.

Estaba todo empapado de agua helada.

Escuché a Matt reírse.

-Tuviste que ver tu cara Light- Aun riéndose para después sonreírme- Ay ¡lo siento hermanito! Te abrazaría pero me mojaría. Y tienes un sueño pesado te gritaba, prendí a todo volumen la tv y nada que despertabas.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle algo a Matt pero verlo sonreír, me alegro. Era el mismo Matt torpe que conozco.

-¿Qué hora es pues?-Pregunto frotándome los ojos, aun con dolor de cabeza.

-¡Las 8!-Dice Matt exaltado.

-¿Qué? ¡Tan tarde!

Subo rápido a mi cuarto. Me quitó el traje de anoche ahora empapado de agua. Me vestí rápidamente y agarre mi maletín de la universidad.

Baje deprisa las escaleras. Agarró del brazo a Matt y nos vamos en un taxi. No da tiempo ni en ir en autobús ni mucho menos caminando.

Después de disculparme por llegar tarde y recibir mis clases correspondientes. Suena el timbre para el descanso.

Salgo con calma del salón dirigiéndome hacia el salón de Matt pero ya no estaba hay. Seguramente estaría con Mello me digo a mi mismo, dirigiéndome de nuevo por el pasillo de medicina. Llegué a la gran cafetería de la universidad. Busqué con la mirada a los chicos, cuando los vi sentados en una de las mesas del medio a la izquierda.

Fui a buscar una bandeja para pedir comida.

Ya con la comida, me acerqué a ellos y me senté al lado de Mello, y a la vez frente a Matt.

-Buenos días Mello.

Saludé mientras agarraba una manzana de mi bandeja. Y la muerdo.

-Buenos días Light -Dice Mello burlón-No sé cómo tienes tan buenos ánimos después de tu balde de agua fría. Lo sabé... -¡Es que mírate Light!- decía Matt emocionado mostrando su teléfono.

Era una imagen ¡¿De mi mojado?!

-Matt borra esa tontería-digo serio.

-En un ratico más ¿sí? -Me miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas insistiendo-Después la borró...

-Está bien-Digo para morder de nuevo mi manzana-Además no sé porque te costó tanto despertarme. Aunque últimamente pensándolo mejor desde el sábado me he despertado muy tarde y si no fueras estado tú, Matt, hoy mismo seguramente me fuera sucedido igual.

Empecé a preocuparme cuando lo dije. Me acababa de fijar en eso y me asustaba.

-Deberías ya decirle, cachorro-Dice Mello tranquilamente mientras bebe del pitillo de su bebida de chocolate.

-¡¿Decirme que Matt?!-Y lo miró de forma amenazante. No sé que pasaba, pero no me gustaba.

Matt me miraba con miedo y empezaba a levantarse lentamente.

-¡Sí! Hablando de eso hermanito. ¡Te lo digo después!

Y huyó no sé adónde. Iba a levantarme para seguirlo cuando miró un pelo azabache a lo lejos entre un grupo de chicas. ¡¿En serio?! ¡Tú de nuevo! Era esa chica... Kiyomi Takada. Era una horrible coincidencia del destino ¿o qué? Con razón me parecía ya ver oído su nombre ¡si estudiaba en la misma universidad que yo! Ella estaba con unas chicas que estudian enfermería. Intenté distraerme, para no mirarla.

-¿Mello dime qué demonios tiene que ver Matt en mi dormir tan mal?-Dije algo molestó.

-Sencillo Light- Mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida chocolatada- Él ha hecho que consumas pastillas de somníferos.

¡Eso sí me sorprendió!

-¿Pero cómo? Y ¡¿por qué?!-Le digo algo asustado.

-Las ingerías cada vez que tomabas ese zumo de naranja que tienes en el refrigerador Light- Decía mientras abría el envoltorio de una barra de chocolate- Y pues el perro lo hizo porque tanto como tú familia, como él y yo estamos preocupados por tus pesadillas constantes.

Todo esté tiempo yo me droga cada noche tomando ese jugo de naranja y eso explicaría porque el día de la fiesta Matt se burlaba mientras comía porque sabía que estaba tomando jugo y él agua... un momento...

-Pero eso no explica algo Mello-Dije molesto y curioso- ¿Por qué no me dormía al instante? Porqué si son somníferos debería provocarme sueño al instante de tomarlas y en la fiesta no me dormí al principio, que recuerde claro antes de beber.

-Es porque no son cualquier somnífero, los que tú tomaste son a lo que les dan a los locos en esos miserables psiquiátricos; no te dan sueño sino que las pastillas sólo se encargan de que no sueñes con nada incluyendo pesadillas.

-Si disminuyen mi actividad neuronal en mí subconsciente permitiendo que no recre nada en mi mente-Dije analizando la situación- Pero la droga que posee están fuerte quetrae como consecuencia muchos efectos secundarios como dolor muscular, en algunos casos hasta ceguera al despertar, diarrea, dolor de cabeza y puede provocar alargar el dormir de la persona.

¡Cada vez que lo pensaba me molestaba más!

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste Mello?!

-No te lo dije porque el perro me insistió. Pero el día de la fiesta te dio un desmayo por la droga del somnífero mezclado con el alcohol. Y le advertí que si no te decía pronto, lo haría yo.

-¡¿Por eso fue que me quedé dormido en casa de Ryuzaki?! -Dije aún más molestó.

-¡Cálmate Light! si no fuera porque vomitaste la gran parte de la droga te fueras muerto de una sobredosis en el organismo y menos mal que Ryuzaki llamó a emergencias para revisarte. Te inyectaron para estabilizarte y posiblemente calmar el dolor muscular que tendrías después. ¡No sé qué me molestaba más! El hecho de que me drogara Matt y casi muero o que ahora tengo que ver a la tal Takada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 _Mello_

Después de retirarnos los tres de la universidad, tanto el perro como yo nos fuimos a casa de Light. Aun pensaba en Light y los somníferos, me daba lastima con él que Matt lo drogara así pero fue solo porque el cachorro estaba preocupado por sus pesadillas. Aunque él no ha sido el único con sorpresas.

Últimamente he recibido muchas sorpresas. Y la verdad ¡detesto las sorpresas! Quiero decir ¿Que clase ser humano le gusta recibir algo inesperado sin saber si es bueno o malo? Y lo más probable ¡Es que sea malo! Bueno algo así me paso hace un mes al enterarme que el gran detective L estaba en Japón. Y por supuesto sé quién es el detective L y quienes aparte de él, llegaron. No he podido ni coger bien desde ese día, con pensar que... esa bola de nieve tierna esta en Japón.

Hace 7 años que no lo veo. A pesar de ser tanto tiempo no lo he olvidado.

Desde que éramos infantes lo conozco; mi mamá siempre ha sido muy excéntrica y ella quiso meterme en uno de los mejores colegios de todo Japón. Desde que tengo memoria estudiaba hay antes de la universidad. Él llegó a mitad de año escolar, el mismo año que yo entré de pequeño a ese colegio.

Él incorporándose empezó a sacar excelentes calificaciones, al igual que yo, pero a diferencia de mí esa bola de nieve siempre estaba solo y era muy frío, ni frío me corrijo, no parecía tener ni sentimientos fríos ¡No parecía que tuviera ninguno!

Al principio me daban celos que él sacará por un 0,5 más puntos que yo y ¡Eran siempre esas malditas notas!

Hasta que un día en elección de grupos escolares, me di cuenta que nadie lo elegía a él, que aun siendo tan inteligente nadie quería estar con un "sin corazón, ni sentimientos, calculador". A diferencia de mí, que a pesar que mi carácter es según el perro y Light "Explosivo" siempre tuve amigos.

Y por ese mismo motivo la estúpida de la maestra Rosa nos obligó a ponernos juntos en cualquier grupo que estuviéramos, por ser inteligentes ambos y que el algodón pudiera hacer amigos.

Raramente mis amigos me decían que aunque sea a mí me hablaba, a los demás ni les contestaba nada. ¡Yo no me sentía afortunado! Esa bola de nube andante me hacía cabrear con su estúpida indiferencia a la hora de hablar…

La voz del perro me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Mello ¿crees que Light siga molesto conmigo?- Me decía cabizbajo sin tocar ni si quiera su xbox.

Mire por un segundo a Light que estaba en frente de nosotros caminando algo alejado.

-No lo dudo cachorro.

\- Ojala me perdone- dijo en un susurro apenas audible el perro.

Me dio lastima verlo así.

-Sabes que lo hará- Dije sonriéndole para subirle los ánimos- Eres su hermano, algo tonto lo admito...

Me hizo un pucherito inflando sus cachetes en son de queja por lo que dije.

Me causo gracia verlo así.

-Pero con buenas intenciones, dale tiempo para que te perdone.

\- Tienes razón… - Dijo sonriente mirando a Light, que aún seguía de espaldas- Sé que me perdonara, así como yo perdono a mis consolas cada vez que se descargan.

Vuelve a mencionar sus aparatos. Si no decía algo estúpido, no podía ser el perro, definitivamente.

-Eres un estúpido cachorro- Digo mientras sonrió y le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eh!- Se sobaba la cabeza el perro, mientras nos reíamos él y yo.

Después de por fin alegrar al perro, seguíamos aun caminando a casa de Light. Ya faltaban solo unas calles para llegar.

-Ey Mello – Me llamaba de nuevo el perro, pero esta vez jugando con su aparato- No me había dado cuenta que eres una personas muy sabia y

-¡Puedes dejar tu estúpido juego Matt!- Dije obstinado de que me hablara y sonaran los soniditos del maldito juego.

\- Oh si, lo siento- Decía sonriente, guardando su consola en el bolsillo- Como te decía, eres una persona muy sabía y me preguntaba ¿Qué era de tu vida antes de nosotros, que te hizo ser así Mello?

Él me miraba curioso esperando una respuesta. La verdad es que esa pregunta abarcaba muchas más otras…

-Nada que desee volver a contar perro- Dije serio cortando el tema.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Dime, vamos!- Me sujeto del brazo suplicante.

-¡NO PERRO!

Lo miré encolerizado.

-¡Solo dime! – Agarrándome aun del brazo- ¡¿Fue por una persona?!

Bufe fastidiado.

-Tal vez.

\- ¡Vez era tan difícil decirme aunque sea eso!

-¡¿Ahora podrías de una maldita vez soltarme el brazo?!

\- Ups- Dice fijándose para soltarme. Volvió a buscar en su bolsillo su infernal aparato- ¿Y Mello irás al cumpleaños de mi hermanita al final?

\- No sé perro- Digo serio recordando- Sabes que estaré ocupado el viernes.

-¡Vamos Mello! ¡Sabes que Sayu no cumple 15 años todos los días!- Junta sus manos suplicando- ¡Un rato, no más! ¡ ¿Si?!

\- Sí me da tiempo iré. Pero no te aseguro nada perro- Afirme cruzándome los brazos caminando.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Dijo emocionado abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme, pero como me lo esperaba…

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- Lo miro amenazante.

El perro hace un suspiró triste y baja los brazos.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa de Light, dejo la puerta abierta para que entráramos nosotros. En verdad debía estar molestó con el cachorro para que ni nos esperara en la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

Cuando entramos, vimos a Light en un sofá leyendo un libro. El cachorro se sintió incomodo de una vez.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Dice el perro dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡NO!- Digo con voz firme agarrándolo de la camisa con una mano- ¡Tú te quedas aquí!

El perro se sienta en el sofá nervioso mirando a Light a su lado.

Yo me siento también pero en otro sofá al frente de ellos.

-¿Y bien idiotas?- Digo mirándolos a ambos.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Matt?- Habla Light aun leyendo su libro.

\- Eh, yo lo hice por tus pesadillas… - Dice el cachorro mirándolo suplicante- Sabía que si te decía te rehusarías, y tus pesadillas cada vez son peores a veces hasta gritas. Yo sé que no debí.

El cachorro se le queda mirando y finalmente dice.

-Lo siento Light… Si quieres quítame los videos juegos, mis cigarrillos o pídeme lo que sea. Pero discúlpame hermanito.

Se le quedo mirando como cachorro triste. Y Light eleva su vista del libro para mirarlo y sonreírle.

-¿Cómo puedo no perdonarte Matt?

El perro más que feliz lo abraza y Light le corresponde.

Sonreí. Ver esa clase de abrazos sinceros me recuerda a cierto niño alvino cada vez que lo venía a buscar su abuelo lo abrazaba y se alegraba… Era el único gesto humano que mostraba al salir de clases y yo me maravillaba antes viendo, ver a Near sonreír era algo único… Cuando tenía 10 años recuerdo un día que mi mama no me había recogido aún del colegio, esperaba a fuera del colegio sentado, cuando veo una limusina inmensa negra ¡Nunca había visto una limusina tan grande! Captó mi atención de inmediato.

Un viejito sale de donde el conductor sonriente abrir la puerta trasera a un Near ¡FELIZ! Corría para abrazarlo y montarse en el auto. Desde ese día no pude evitar decirle a mi mamá que me fuera a buscar tarde. Yo a partir de ahí, sólo quería ver de niño ese eclipse solar prácticamente, cuando Near sonreía era algo único y hermoso.

Me di cuenta que se separaron el perro y Light.

-Hasta que por fin dejan la cursilería.

Digo cruzándome de brazos, aunque en realidad no me molesta. Al contrario me alegra que ya se hablen.

-Ay ¡lo que quieres es que también te abracemos!- Dice Matt parado emocionado- ¿Qué opinas hermanito?

Light se para y me sonríe burlonamente.

-Opino que ¡Lo abrasemos!

¡Y se me lanzan sobre mí los muy cabrones!

-¡Me van a matar par idiotas!

¡No podía ni moverme ni respirar!

-¡Pero te mataremos de amor!- dice el perro sofocándome más.

¡Los malditos estaban sobre mí asfixiándome más!

Light creo que se separa, porque ya no siento que me sofoco tanto.

-Ya Matt, deja de abrazarlo. Mello necesita respirar- Escuchó a Light riendo.

\- Solo un poco más- Decía el estúpido del perro abrazándome.

Ya sin Light abrazándome, pude moverme un poco más y agarrarle los brazos al perro.

-¡Matare tu consola!- Digo enfurecido.

-¡ No, no, no!- Dice el cachorro, soltándome al instante sin dudarlo.

Estaba echado en el sofá ¡intentado recuperar el oxígeno a mi cerebro!

Cuando pude inhalar mejor, aun en el sofá miro al par de estúpidos.

-Júrenlo que cuando me pare de aquí… los mato.

Estaba cabreado los mire fijamente, ellos me miraron con miedo y se fueron al segundo piso. Pude escuchar sus pisadas apresuradas por las escaleras.

-¡Solo no te olvides que te amamos!- Dice el imbécil del perro y a la vez que se escucha azoté de una puerta cerrarse.

Debieron encerrarse en el cuarto de Light.

Suspiré cansado en el sofá, empecé a buscar una barra de chocolate en mi bolsillo cuando escucho mi móvil sonar.

Lo sacó reviso de quien es.

-Near- dije con fastidio.

Después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, sigue siendo tan feliz y dulce conmigo… como si no fuera pasado nada, y a la vez eso me molesta, yo no he podido olvidar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Me quede observando dudoso ¿será que le gustara?

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Se te ofrece algo cariño?- Me hablaba una señora regordeta pelo amarillo.

\- Buenas tardes señora- Dudé un momento si decirle pero no estaba seguro- ¿Será que este peluche le gustaría a una chica de regalo?

\- ¿Es para tu novia dulzura?- Me preguntó amablemente la señora regordeta.

\- No, no – Dije sonriéndole siendo cortes- Es para mi hermana esta de cumpleaños.

Ya había recorrido desde que salí de la universidad como unas 10 tiendas sin exagerar todas full de gente por ser día viernes, pero nada me convencía para regalárselo, tengo esperanzas en este conejo de felfa blanco.

-¿Y como se llama la cumpleañera afortunada?

-Sayu – digo de manera paciente, aunque ya estaba cansado un poco de decirles a todas las tiendas que iba ¿Por qué quieren saber la vida privada de los demás?- Cumple 15 años, ojala le guste.

Ella mira al peluche dudosa.

-Cariño si es para una quinceañera dudo que quiera un conejo de peluche - Me dice sonriendo.

Miró el peluche y tiene razón… Sayu ya no es una niña. Suspire cansado, deje el peluche en el estante, le agradecí por el consejo y me fui.

Miro otra tienda cerca pero esta era de antigüedades, tal vez hay encuentre algo.

Cuando entro a la tienda suena la campanita de la puerta que avisa que llego alguien. Pero el lugar estaba solo…

Busco por los estantes algo interesante para Sayu. Había relojes, cuadros, cofres antiguos, espejos, radios pequeñas viejas, adornos, la cabeza de una chica, porta retratos, animales disecados… Un momento.

-¡Hola!

¡Me exalte! Tenía a una chica frente a mí, es la cabeza que había visto antes. Era una chica rara tenía el pelo corto de un verde chillón se veía totalmente artificial, además poseía una gafas inmensas con el aumento al máximo, no se le podían ver los ojos de lo grueso del cristal, se veía como censurado sus ojos prácticamente. Lleva puesto un jeans y una camisa holgada blanca. Es algo baja de estatura.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Me mira neutral o eso creo sus labios estaban neutrales no sonreía. Porque sus ojos ni se les reconocía por las gafas.

\- Pues si buscó algo para regalarle a una chica de 15 años- Dije la edad de una vez para evitar regalos aniñados.

-Guao – Dice acomodándose las gafas- Debes ser un gran pedófilo entonces.

¡¿Qué?! Creo que esa chica pensaba que se trataba el regalo para mi pareja.

-No, mira el regalo es para mi hermana menor- Digo explicándole la situación, aunque pensándolo mejor…- ¡Y no soy tan viejo eh!

-¿En serio? Entonces discúlpame-Dice mientras se volvía acomodar las gafas- Es que los lentes no me dejan ver bien.

¡¿Doble que?! Me dice que con el gran aumento de esas gafas, que ni aun viejo se los he visto así, ¡¿No puede ver bien?!

-Ok- intente cambiar el tema era cada vez más rara- Bueno creo que me voy.

\- Espera- dice tomándome de la mano, sentí un escalofrió subirme por todo el cuerpo- Creo que tengo algo para la chica.

Me iba a ir pero no sé porque, aun estando la situación tan extraña decidí quedarme.

Ella me encamino a unos estantes algo lejanos. Cuando paramos, me suelta por fin la mano y mira todo pensativa.

-Hay está, te me querías esconder ¿verdad?- Dijo sonriente mirando al estante en lo alto. ¿A que le hablaba?

Buscó un banquito montándose sobre él y estirando su mano lo más que pudo.

-¡Te tengo!

Y se ríe. Para después bajarse del banquito con un cofre de plata pareciera oxidado por los detalles sucios secos.

-Es mejor conservar las cosas así, intactas- No sé a qué se refería ella, pero ni me importo- Aquí esta toma.

Me pasa lo que parecía ser un collar de plata, con un dije parecido aun ovalo grueso con unas hojas dibujadas y una rosa. Era muy pesado para su apariencia.

Yo me quede un momento preguntándome si le gustaría a Sayu.

-Fue hecho en 1714 aproximadamente entre los meses de Octubre y Diciembre. Para la duquesa María Teresa, que era considerada en su tiempo como la mujer heredera más rica de toda Europa y hermosa cabe destacar- Se vuelve acomodar sus gafas- Ese collar paso de manos en manos de la familia. Por generación.

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegó aquí?-Pregunte curioso, esa chica se ve que es muy inteligente.

-No sé- dijo casi al instante- Las cosas en estén lugar entran y se van, y vuelven a regresar-Al final lo dice de una manera perturbadora mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Quise irme de ese lugar, no me traía buena sensación. Pague el collar y ni quise mirar atrás para no verla.

Una chica en un puesto de café más adelante me ofreció para tomar un poco.

Después de tomar un capuchino en el puesto de café, ya me dirigía a casa en un bus. Iba a tiempo, según mi reloj eran las 634 pm.

Baje en la parada, y camine unas cuantas calles hacia mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Matt…

-Oh Hola Light – decía sin despegar la vista de la tv de la sala. Jugaba con su consola conectada a la televisión.

\- Hola –Digo viendo la pila de video juegos a su lado.

Escuchó los soniditos de los saltos y los poderes de los personajes. Pongo la bolsa del regalo en la mesita de la sala frente a la tv.

-¡Permiso por favor Light, moriré!- dice mientras se mueve intentando ver la tv presionando rápidamente el control de la consola.

Me voy para dejarlo jugar, me dirijo a la cocina a tomar algo. Abro el refrigerador y veo el juego de naranja, aun no lo había botado… dudaba si hacerlo. He tenido de nuevo esas pesadillas, y me siento indeciso si tomar de las pastillas somníferas o no.

Al final tomo valor y lo destapo derramándolo en el fregadero. Para botar el pote del jugo ya vacío en la basura.

-¡Hermanito!- Gritaba Matt aun jugando en la consola.

\- Matt no es necesario que grites ¡La cocina está al lado de la sala!

\- Lo sé- Dice sonriente- Pero es más divertido gritar. Hey ¿y que le compraste a Sayu?

\- Un collar y ¿tú que le compraste?-Dije sentándome en el sofá.

\- Sabes que ando corto de dinero-Dijo muy emocionado -Así que le compre unos videos juegos para la consola.

\- Esos regalos parecen más para ti Matt, que para la misma Sayu- Digo captando sus intenciones- Sabes que ella no juega con eso…

\- Exacto – Dice jugando, voltea para guiñarme el ojo- ¡Por eso están perfecto!

Me rio por las loqueras que se le ocurren.

-Por cierto arréglate, ya es hora que vayamos con la familia. Deben estar ya esperándonos.

Me paró y me pongo frente a la tv.

-¡Y en la mejor parte! – Dice haciendo un suspiro exagerado- Tendremos que ir a ver a toda la familia… ¡Por tu hermanita Matt! ¡Hazlo por ella! ¡Tu puedes!

Se dice repitiéndose para sí mismo mientras se levanta del sofá. Sé que le resultaba fastidioso ir a casa de nuestros padres, no por ellos… Sino por toda la familia. Y yo lo comprendo, a mí también me irritan. Pero no nos toca de otra, tenemos que ir.

TILIN TILIN TILIN TILIN

Matt presionaba como loco el timbre de la casa de nuestros padres. Mala costumbre que tiene él, le recuerdan a los botones de sus videos juegos.

Se abre la puerta dejando ver a la cumpleañera vestida con un vestido corto rosa.

-¡Light ¡ ¡Matt! – Nos abraza fuertemente a los dos- Pensé que no vendrían.

\- ¿Cómo crees Sayu? No te dejaríamos y menos en tu día- Hablo sonriéndole mientras levanto mi bolsa de regalo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita!- Dice Matt mostrando una bolsa más grande. Llena de puros video juegos por supuesto.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agarra las bolsas y nos mira algo desanimada- Antes que se me olvide comentarles, ya llegaron Mónica y Naomi. Están en la sala.

Cuando entramos a la sala, que a la vez está en el comedor. Estaban ya hay Naomi, Mónica, la tía Yaneth, las dos mejores amigas de Sayu y dos de nuestros primos.

Mónica al vernos se paró del sofá, llevaba un short verde manzana con una camisa negra.

-¡MATTYYYYYY!- Abría los brazos emocionada para abrazar a Matt, corría hacia nosotros pero…

\- ¿Mis bellos retoños cómo están?- Era la tía Yaneth que empujo graciosamente a Mónica, echándola a un lado.

Tía Yaneth era como una segunda mamá, ella tenía el pelo castaño al igual que mama solo que a nuestra tía se le veía algo canoso el pelo. Tiene los ojos azules claros y el pelo largo. Era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de su edad.

-¡ MUY BIEN TIA YANETH!- dice Matt como niño feliz al verla.

\- ¡Bien tía Yaneth! Y ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te fue en Paris?- Pregunto sonriente, me alegra mucho la presencia de mi tía tanto como a Matt le alegra también, aunque la de mis primos… no tanto.

\- ¡Qué bueno por ustedes corazones! Yo muy bien mis niños ¡Les traje regalos de haya!- Dice alegremente- Sé los daré después ¡Y mírense no más! Cada vez que los veo andan más guapos los dos. No me extrañaría que tanto mujeres como hombres se mueran por ustedes.

Nos sonríe traviesamente la tía Yaneth.

Tanto Matt como yo nos sonrojamos levemente por el comentario ¡Ella siempre nos decía cosas así!

-¡Que graciosa tía Yaneth!- Se mete Mónica en la conversación agarrando el brazo de Matt- Aunque mi Matty ya no necesita a más nadie, ya me tiene a mí.

-Para ti, soy solamente "Yaneth"- Dice nuestra tía mirándola fríamente, para darse una vuelta y entrar en la cocina.

-Que pesada es tu familia Matty- Dijo Mónica abrazándolo.

Yo me quise apartar de ellos. Me dirigí a donde Naomi, sentándome a su lado.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue hoy cielo?- Me da un beso en los labios.

\- Supongo que bien pero no tanto como me fue a mí de bien- Me volteo para confirmar quien sospechaba que decía esa estupidez. Y mis sospechas fueron acertadas.

\- Hola Gevanni – digo algo molesto por su comentario.

\- Hola primo, tanto tiempo- Dice sonriendo creídamente- La última vez que nos vimos yo entraba a medicina igual que tú, y mírame aun estudio y ya me están solicitando para trabajar.

\- Que bien- Sonrió falsamente- A mí también en el exterior, y a diferencia de ti yo ya salgo de neurocirugía.

Me miró molesto y se marchó. Mi tía Yaneth tiene mucho dinero pero es muy amable a pesar de todo a diferencia de mis primos, siempre presumidos y envidiosos de nosotros.

-Light no me gusta que discutan así – dice Naomi agarrándome de la mano.

-Lo sé cariño pero- Me interrumpió un sonido.

TILIN TILIN TILIN TILIN

Era el timbre.

-¡Yo abro!- Dice Matt emocionado separándose de Mónica. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos.

\- ¡MELLO VINISTE!- Escuchó la voz de Matt- ¡Y que buena compañía trajiste!¡BIENVENIDO!

¿Compañía?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo15**_

Que sueño tengo… Intentaba no bostezar; pero todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido en la silla de la computadora. Me paré intentando estirarme ¡¿No sé cómo Ryuzaki puede estar todo el día investigando así?!

Llevo como 7 horas frente a la computadora, desde que salí de la universidad. Tenía que ser por la bola de algodón andante la que insistió en apenas salir de la universidad, investigar.

-Near- Lo llamo para que me escuche, él estaba revisando unos papeles-Ya son las 841 de la noche, tengo que irme. Seguimos otro día.

Agarre mis llaves, la chaqueta de cuero negro, y me la puse.

-Es increíble cómo pueden haber tantas personas Mello- Decía aun observando los papeles de investigación- Y ¿adónde iras, si se puede saber?

Se voltea y me sonríe.

-A casa de la familia de Matt- Le dije mirándolo mientras me arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta- Su hermana cumpleaños hoy, y le dije que pasaría un rato haya.

\- Suena divertido. Iré contigo-Él se para de la silla y se dirige a agarrar su chaqueta marrón claro.

Yo lo miró incrédulo por lo que dijo…

-¡¿Cómo que iras?! ¡Claro que no!- Digo enojado, suficiente es con verlo después de clases ¡ahora también con mis amigos!

\- Vamos Mello- Dice de manera alegre agarrándose un mechón de pelo- Así podré investigar de cerca. ¿No crees que sea mejor para la investigación?

Como detestaba que tuviera razón. Me doy la vuelta y solo le digo secamente.

-Será mejor que te apures.

Salgo del cuarto que utilizamos Near y yo para investigar, camino hacia las escaleras de la mansión, las bajo con pesadez; el pensar que la nube vendrá conmigo me tensa. Cada vez que lo miró por mucho tiempo se me vienen tantos malditos recuerdos incompletos.

Me dirijo a la puerta blanca de la entrada.

-Y ni te despides Mello- Escuchó la voz del becerro de Beyond.

Cuando miro, él estaba sentado en un sofá con una mermelada en mano, sonriente.

-¿A dónde te vas sin mí?

\- No te interesa maldito degenerado.

Vuelvo a agarrar el pomo dorado de la puerta blanca para largarme. Cuando escuchó su voz.

-Iremos a donde los amigos de Mello, B eyond- Dice feliz la bola de nieve bajando las escaleras.

Él para su asqueroso comer de mermelada. Y fija sus ojos rojos en mí, serio.

\- ¿Se refiere a dónde Matt?

\- Si te refieres al mismo perro, pues si –Hablo secamente.

\- Iré con ustedes- Dice mientras se para del sofá.

-¡Mira cabrón suficiente tengo con la bola de nieve! – Me molestaba que este quisiera también venir- ¡Así que tú te quedas!

Sentencio molestó, yo no era una maldita guardería. Me vuelve a sonreír ampliamente como un loco.

-Tranquilo, yo solo los acompañare en el camino… Después regreso solo.

No sabía si confiar en ese mal nacido, pero no tengo ánimos ni paciencia para seguir hablando. Sera mejor largarnos. No le conteste y me dispuse a salir de la casa e ir hacia mi auto rojo.

Cuando me monte en el asiento del chofer, prendí el carro. Ellos caminaban hacia el auto, Beyond quiso sentarse en el asiento de adelante al lado de mí.

-¡Atrás becerro!-digo mirándolo -¡No quiero psicóticos a mi lado!

Él sonrió burlonamente como si eso para él fuera un alago, deja la puerta de abierta y entra a los asientos de atrás. La bola de algodón al ver la puerta de adelante abierta sin nadie sentado aparte de mí claro, se sienta.

No le dije nada, la presencia del algodón no me molesta.

Todo el camino transcurrido fue en silencio. Y la verdad me gustaba que fuera así.

Cuando me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, quise voltear para mirar a Near, me le quede observando unos segundos él estaba mirando por la ventana distraído.

-Qué excitante es cogerse ¿Verdad Mello?

¡Era el maldito de Beyond atrás! ¡Lo decía por como miraba a la bola de algodón!

La nube al escuchar la voz de Beyond solo nos miró confundido sin entender a lo que se refería ¡PERO YO ENTENDI PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE TRATO DE DECIR EL CABRON!

-¡Cállate!- Digo furioso mientras acelero a alta velocidad.

Por fin llegamos. Me baje del auto ya apagado, y la bola nieve también se bajó. Miro a Beyond ¡quien seguía relajado atrás en el auto!

-¡AHORA LARGATE IDIOTA!

-¿Tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mí?- Lo dice mientras dentro del auto él se movía del asiento de atrás, para el del conductor- Dame las llaves.

-¡¿Qué te las de?!- Digo entendiendo lo que trata de decir-¡Ni loco te presto mi auto estúpido!

\- Si quieres que me vaya, tienes que dármelas- Me dice sonriendo burlonamente con las manos en el volante ¡¿Cómo si fuera muy divertido?! –Los vendré a buscar más tarde.

Me acerco a él por la ventana del auto dándole las llaves y mirándolo retadoramente, estaba molesto por la maldita trampa de él.

-Mira mal nacido, no me interesa si te mató o no-Estaba tentado a sacar el arma de mi bota negra-Pero si algo le pasa a mi auto ¡Haré tu vida un miserable infierno maldito, más de lo que ya lo es!

-Yo también deseo que te vaya muy bien Mello-Sonríe y acelera el auto largándose.

Al verlo desaparecer apreté mi puño impotente por no poder matarlo en estos instantes.

-Mello-Era la bola de nieve quien me llamaba-Será mejor que entremos.

TILIN TILIN TILIN TILIN

Toco el timbre de la puerta. Respiro hondo para intentar calmar mi enojo.

-¡MELLO VINISTE!-Abrió el perro todo emocionado la puerta, cuando mira a mi lado-¡Y que buena compañía trajiste!¡BIENVENIDO!

Lo dice mirando a la nube, este le sonrió.

-Gracias Matt. Que amable de tu parte- Mientras entra a la casa, yo lo sigo.

Cuando pasamos a la sala, todos miraron a Near. Yo sé que él es diferente por su pelo alvino, su piel blanca como papel, sus ojos grises oscuros, esa carita de niño de bueno, con tan solo mirarlo cualquiera se cautiva…

-Buenas noches, es un gusto conocerlos- Dijo la bola de nieve levantando su mano en señal de saludo a todos, sonriendo.

\- El gusto es de nosotros mi niño- Sonriendo amablemente la tía de Light y el perro, la señora Yaneth – Siéntense corazones, ya la cena estará lista pronto.

Nos sentamos donde nos apuntó la señora, que era en un sofá pequeño color mostaza.

-Se ve muy acogedor – Me dice el algodón mirando todo con suma curiosidad.

Sonrió alegre, verlo feliz por cosas así hace que me contente por él, sé que le resulta extraño.

-Y hermoso- Digo mirándolo aun sonriendo. Él al escucharme deja de mirar todo y me mira a mí, yo dejo de sonreír al verlo mirarme.

Solo observaba su alvino rostro mirándome.

Susurra suavemente.

-Mello yo…

-¡Es un gusto conocerte!- ¡Maldición! Era el maldito de Gevanni. Near aparto su rostro de mí rápidamente.

-El gusto es mío- Dice la bola de algodón mirando a un lado creo que esta apenado por lo que acaba de suceder.

¡Y ESTÉ IDIOTA QUE INTERRUMPIO A NEAR! ¡¿Ahora como rayos sabré lo que me iba decir?!

-Me llamo Gevanni, soy el primo de Light y Matt- Dijo el cretino ese.

-Ah, que bien. Yo Near- Habla el algodón apresurado aun sin voltear su rostro para verlo-¿Puedo ir al baño?

Gevanni lo mira confundido.

-Si claro, yo te llevo- Se para la nube y se van los dos.

Miro al idiota de Gevanni con recelo no confiaba en él, y ahora menos.

Después de media hora la estúpida situación estaba así

Naomi y Light hablando, la lunática rosa agarrando del brazo al perro. La pelinegra de lentes y la rubia pelo corto se reían con Sayu, deben ser amigas. El idiota de Gevanni bebiendo ron hablándole al algodón y el otro primo del perro y Light, Namikawa, hablando por teléfono.

Y yo aún estoy sentado sofá, comiendo una barra de chocolate solamente observando a la nube sentada. ¿Qué será lo que me iba a decir antes que viniera ese cretino?

-Les pido a todos que por favor ya sienten en la mesa, que ya esta servida la cena- Hablo sonriente la mamá de Light y el perro, la señora Sachiko.

Guardo mi chocolate ya envuelto en mi bolsillo y me levanto, sentándome en la amplia mesa rectangular de la sala. En la mesa ya estaba todo para servirse, era mucha comida.

-¡Esperamos que les guste mis niños!- Dijo la señora Yaneth mientras se sentaba sonriente en la mesa- Lo estuvimos preparando con mucho amor, Sachiko y yo.

-Se ve delicioso, las felicito a ambas- Sonreía Naomi viendo a la mama de Light.

-Gracias una vez más por dejarme comer entre ustedes- Hablaba la bola de nieve a mi lado, asiéndole una reverencia con la cabeza en agradecimiento a la señora Yaneth.

-Cariño cuando quieras eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros- Le respondió la tía de Light.

Todos en la mesa empezaron a servirse. Light debes en cuando miraba de reojo a Near, creo que estaba impresionado porque la bola de nieve estuviera aquí. Light está al frente de nosotros junto con Naomi, el maldito de Gevanni, al igual que el creído de Namikawa, la lunática, la señora Yaneth.

De lado del algodón y mío, están las niñas esas, Sayu y el cachorro. Y en un extremo de la mesa la señora Yagami. Y el otro extremo de la mesa está vacío.

Todos comían en silencio, yo miraba mi comida sin apetito. Había antes comido 3 barras de chocolate mirando a Near y tenía fastidio de comer.

-Lástima que no esté tu papá con nosotros. Fuera visto lo bonita que estas, hija - La mamá de Light lo dijo con algo de tristeza mirando a Sayu.

-Mamá sabes que papá tiene que cumplir con su deber como jefe de la policía- Hablo Light mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

\- Lo sé hijo, pero- Iba a terminar de decir algo su mamá, pero la tía de Light la interrumpió.

\- Ya no hablemos del tema, esté día es para la hermosa de mi sobrina- Decía mientras miraba a Sayu- Si Soichiro no pudo estar por su trabajo, bien. Pero hablemos de otra cosa.

\- Concuerdo contigo mamá- Dijo el niño de mami y estúpido de Gevanni enorgullecido.

Hubo un silencio, cuando volvió hablar la señora Yaneth.

-¿Y cómo están sus familias Yuny y Tsuki?-Mirando a la pelinegra de lentes y a la rubia pelo corto.

\- Todos están muy bien, gracias por preguntar- Sonrió la rubia comiendo.

\- Y tu mi niño- Hablo observando al algodón-¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Near – Hablo sonriente- Y ¿usted?

\- Yaneth corazón- Devolviéndole la sonrisa- Aunque dime tía Yaneth, no seas como el aburrido de Mello que me dice "señora Yaneth".

Todos se rieron por el comentario. Yo suspire fastidiado mirando la comida en mi plato.

-Y ¿tienes familia mi niño?- Volvió a hablar ella, amablemente.

\- Si, somos 3 hermanos- Dijo sonriente agarrándose un mechón de pelo.

\- Y ¿Tienes pareja Near?- ¡Pregunto seductoramente ese maldito cretino!

Todos se quedaron mudos por la pregunta fuera de lugar, la bola de nieve levemente sonrojada miraba al desgraciado de Gevanni y esté solo le sonreía.

El algodón sonrojado le iba a responder, pero…

-La verdad es que Near y yo fuimos pareja- Dije tranquilamente comiendo un bocado, aunque en realidad ¡la sangre me hervía por golpear ese estúpido cretino! Intente mantener la compostura por primera vez en toda la noche.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos como idiotas por lo que dije, me miraban sin creerlo.

La bola de nieve que está a mi lado estaba más rojo que antes. Me causaba gracia verlo así, más actué como si nada. Sé que él estaba sorprendido más que los demás, porque en realidad no sé si éramos parejas o que, nunca le dimos una definición a lo que teníamos antes.

-¡¿Tu y Near?! ¡¿El tiernito cortés?!- Hablo el perro incrédulo mirándome desde su asiento.

-¡Si perro! ¡¿Y qué?!- Digo fastidiado porque todos aún seguían incrédulos ¡¿Cómo si fuera algo imposible?!

-Que afortunado entonces fuiste Mello- Me miró con odio Gevanni, y yo lo miré cabreado también.

-Mello no era necesario que lo dijeras así- Aun sonrojado el alvino, ya no parecía blanco sino rojo, mirando su plato con la cabeza gacha.

\- Eh Mello cariño- Hablo de forma cortes la señora Yagami- y ¿por qué terminaron ustedes?

Tanto la bola de nieve sonrojada y yo nos quedamos estupefactos por la pregunta.

Hace tiempo que no recordaba todo…Yo lo conocía desde primaria, pero tenía 10 años cuando él me empezó a llamarme la atención. Esa dulce sonrisa que hacia cada vez que ese señor mayor peliblanco lo venía a buscar al colegio, de un ser sin sentimientos como lo era Near, era algo casi imposible, verlo alegrarse.

Un día ya no lo vino buscar más, solo se iba a pie. La bola de nieve era peor, ni si quiera parecía que estuviera en el aula, ni jugaba en receso con sus juguetes. Me preocupo, no sé por qué. Decidí reunirnos en su casa para un trabajo en pareja, aprovechando que la profesora nos obligaba a estar juntos para relacionarnos debido a que el algodón no tenía amigos y ambos éramos inteligentes.

Obviamente me quedé boquiabierto como un idiota al ver su ¡¿Casa?! Parecía todo menos casa. Ahí fue donde conocí a mi ahora amigo Ryuzaki y al ninfómana de Beyond. Ryuzaki siendo 4 años mayor que yo, le llame mucho la atención por mi inteligencia que era igual que la bola de nieve.

Así que busco relacionarse conmigo para ponerme aprueba, yo como niño no era estúpido sabía que él ocultaba algo; me invitaba en la tardes a que Near. Yo solo intentaba sacarle información de la nube.

Él ofreció decirme todo del algodón a cambió de ayudarlo en un "juego". Yo acepté, el juego básicamente era ver casos de crímenes y decir lo que interpretaba. Así fue como nació mi pasión por querer ser un detective al igual que la nubecita. Y Ryuzaki me contó la trágica historia de su familia y la razón de Near ser así. Resulta ser que de los 3 el único que no conoció ni un segundo a sus padres fue Near. La mamá falleció al darlo a luz, y su papá semanas antes había muerto por un atentado contra la familia. Su único familiar era su abuelo paterno Watari que a pesar de la familia poseer una inmensa fortuna era un hombre muy humilde y amable. Y según Ryuzaki los 3 lo veían como a un padre. Pero hace unos 2 meses el Sr. Watari falleció de un paró al corazón.

Entendí al algodón. Ya no me molestaba su indiferencia con todos, al contrario, la comprendía. Intenté ayudarlo en lo que fuera, meterlo por elección propia mía y no de los profesores que estuviera en mis grupos y a veces me ofrecía acompañarlo a su casa, sin importarme que mi mamá me fuera a buscar al colegio.

Aun no entiendo porque, pero cuando me permitía acompañarlo a la mansión, me ponía hablarle de mi día y como me había ido, él sólo caminaba en silencio escuchándome. Un día distraído no le dije nada en todo el camino. Me despedí al llegar a su casa, pero él me tomo de la mano deteniéndome. Y nunca olvidaré sus palabras cuando me volteé.

-¿No me dijiste cómo te fue hoy, Mello?-Me sonrió, jugando con un mechón de su alvino pelo.

¡¿Me hablo y me sonrió?! No pude creerlo de ese ser sin sentimientos. Le conteste "bien" como un maldito idiota, él se rió dulcemente. Se volteó y entró a su casa.

Después de ahí me propuse cada día a sacarle una sonrisa y cada vez fue más común para mi verle sonreír, es más hasta los del mismo colegio se le acercaban y le hablaban a Near. Las niñitas menores le hablaban encantadas. Debo admitir que me daba un poco de bravura, esa bola de nube antes se la pasaba sólo conmigo, y no con ellos.

Pero bueno, empecé a relacionarme más con Ryuzaki. La forma de pensar de Ryuzaki era muy noble y justa, para mi aparte de ser mi amigo era como mi ejemplo a seguir, el me confesó que era el gran detective L en secreto, me impacto saberlo pero a la vez no me sorprendió. Ryuzaki es muy inteligente.

Con 14 años tanto la nube como yo. Él ya se había vuelto muy alegre y cortés. Incluso el becerro de Beyond siempre insinuaba que la bola de nieve y yo nos acostábamos y por eso era su buen humor todos los días.

Pero en realidad él y yo nunca llegamos a tener sexo, sólo nos besábamos a escondidas; ni me di cuenta en que estúpido punto nuestra amistad sobre paso los límites que empezamos a besarnos, tampoco es que en ese momento me molestará, al contrario sus labios albinos eran adictivos más que el mismo se sí éramos amigos, amantes o pareja, pero yo no me cansaba de esa tierna nube andante, quería tenerlo sólo para mí.

Pero llegó ese día, el día en que todo término. Salíamos del liceo. Llovía sin parar, los miserables paraguas ¡Ni nos cubrían en lo más mínimo!

Entramos en un techo de parada de autobuses ¡Que aunque sea cubría más que los patéticos paraguas!

-Mello-Lo dijo sin verme al rostro sólo miraba la lluvia caer. Giro su rostro y me miró con melancolía-Me tendré que ir del país.

Yo me le quedé observando, millones de emociones brotaron de mí.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas del país Near?!-Lo dije intentando no creerlo.

-Déjame explicarte Mello- me miraba fijamente a los ojos- Ryuzaki, Beyond y yo nos iremos del país por cuestiones de investigación, no te lo puedo decir… Lo-lo siento.

Él tenía sus ojos grises lagrimosos.

-¡¿QUE LO SIENTES?!-Apreté los puños-¡Ni te interesa lo que yo sienta! ¡Te marchas así como así! ¿CREES QUE ES ASÍ DE SIMPLE? Que pasará... -dije en voz baja- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros, Near?

Lo miré melancólico, no podía creerlo.

Él se me quedó mirando triste sin decir nada, le brotaban inmensas lágrimas de los ojos y rodaban por sus blancas mejillas. No dijo nada...Fue suficiente para mí.

Agarré mi paragua y corrí en la lluvia sin rumbo alguno, no podía creerlo ¡que le fuera así de fácil! ¡Olvidar todo!

Dejé de correr y estrelle mi paraguas contra el pavimento, lo tiré aún lado y camine dejando que la lluvia me terminará de mojar completamente, no sé cuando llegué a casa. Al día siguiente el no asistió a clases y al otro día hubieron rumores que se salió del colegio. Y ni me intereso, mas nunca volvió a interesarme nadie. Más nunca volví a saber de él…

Y ahora que recuerdo mejor todo, me cabrea tanto, que tan poco signifique yo para él. No pude evitar cerrar mis puños en la mesa. Miré a la señora Yagami.

-Terminamos por nada-Dije secamente intentando controlar mi ira- Simplemente nunca nos quisimos.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 ** _Matt_**

¡Que sufrimiento!

Extraño tanto a mis videos juegos en este momento pero no puedo ir a buscarlos a mi cuarto, mi chiclito rosa me sujeta del brazo fuertemente. Apenas me dejo sentarme. Yo sé que ella me extraño mucho todos estos días, buscaba un pretexto para no verla ¡Es que se notaba mucho la mordida en mi cuello! Ahora se ve sutilmente por eso no ando tan preocupado de por sí que no sabía que otra excusa decir para no verla.

Por lo menos mi hermanita esta feliz en su cumpleaños, está riéndose con sus mejores amigas Yuny y Tsuki.

-Les pido a todos que por favor ya sienten en la mesa, que ya esta servida la cena- Escuche la voz de mi mamá ¡como los ángeles a rescatarme!

Me suelto del agarre de mi chiclito a mi brazo, y me siento en la mesa en medio de Yuny y mi mama en el extremo de la mesa. Lo hice a propósito para que chiclito se sentará en el otro lado de la mesa¡ Y funciono! No es no la quisiera pero necesitaba liberarme de ella un momento para que después de comer subir rápido a mi cuarto y agarrar mi xbox… Hay ella podría todo el día agarrarme del brazo y no incomodarme ¡Es el plan perfecto!

-¡Esperamos que les guste mis niños!- Habló mi tía sonriente- Lo estuvimos preparando con mucho amor, Sachiko y yo.

-Se ve delicioso, las felicito a ambas-Comento mi cuñada Naomi sonriéndole a mi mamá.

-Gracias una vez más por dejarme comer entre ustedes- Dijo tan cortes y amable Near, asiéndole una reverencia con la cabeza a mi querida tía.

-Cariño cuando quieras eres bienvenido a comer con nosotros-Respondió mi tía, como la amaba.

Empezamos a servirnos ¡Menos mal porque tenía mucha hambre! Desde casa de Light no pude ni comer, porque ¡no podía dejar mi consola sola en la sala! Necesitaba pasar aunque sea de nivel, después de coger el botiquín de vidas, tenía 5 vidas podía pasar a la zona del subterráneo si tenía suficientes balas, pero las gaste cuando... No me acuerdo si fue en la calle o antes de subir al tren.

-Lástima que no esté tu papá con nosotros. Fuera visto lo bonita que estas, hija – La voz de mi mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos del juego, se veía triste mirando a Sayu.

-Mamá sabes que papá tiene que cumplir con su deber como jefe de la policía- Dijo mi hermanito tan comprensivo con papá. Sé que a mamá a veces desearía que estuviera menos ocupado en el trabajo.

Mi mamá contesta con cara desanimada.

\- Lo sé hijo, pero…

\- Ya no hablemos del tema, esté día es para la hermosa de mi sobrina- La interrumpió mi tía decidida- Si Soichiro no pudo estar por su trabajo, bien. Pero hablemos de otra cosa.

\- Concuerdo contigo mamá- Hablo mi primo Gevanni.

Paso un rato hasta que mi tía volvió a hablar

-¿Y cómo están sus familias Yuny y Tsuki?-Dijo mirándolas a ambas.

\- Todos están muy bien, gracias por preguntar- La rubia de pelo corto, Tsuki, le sonrió, ella era la más divertida de las amigas de Sayu.

\- Y tu mi niño ¿Cómo te llamas?- Volvió a preguntar mi tía amablemente.

\- Near – Dijo contento al lado de Mello- Y ¿usted?

\- Yaneth corazón- Sonriéndole - Aunque dime tía Yaneth, no seas como el aburrido de Mello que me dice "señora Yaneth".

No pude evitar reírme como todos. Es que mi tía Yaneth siempre ha sido muy sincera pero amable.

-Y ¿tienes familia mi niño?- Volvió a hablar mi tía.

\- Si, somos 3 hermanos- Hablo sonriente Near agarrándose un mechón de pelo. Y me dio curiosidad solo eran 3… Near, Ryuzaki y Beyond… ¿No tenían padres?

\- Y ¿Tienes pareja Near?

¿Ese era mi primo? ¡¿Gevanni?! Y le sonreía, parecía como si le gustara Near. Cuando lo pensaba mejor, Gevanni nunca se ponía a hablarle a una persona tanto tiempo como él le dedico a Near antes de sentarnos en la mesa. Creo que le interesa.

¡Nadie comentaba nada!

-La verdad es que Near y yo fuimos pareja- ¡¿MELLO?!

¡Lo acaba de decir MELLO! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Es que Near era tan… y, y… Mello tan… ¡¿PERO COMO?!

¡No salía de mi shock! ¡Ni cuando me mataron en el último nivel de Mario Bros me sorprendió tanto!

-¡¿Tu y Near?! ¡¿El tiernito cortés?!- No pude evitar preguntar con la boca abierta mirando a Mello.

-¡Si perro! ¡¿Y qué?!- Responde Mello con su reacción enojada y ¡eso me hace sorprenderme más! ¡¿En verdad Near tan tierno salía con el nalgón más iracundo que conozco?!

-Que afortunado entonces fuiste Mello- Comento mi primo Gevanni serio.

-Mello no era necesario que lo dijeras así- Susurro apenas audible Near, estaba todo rojito ni parecía blanco, con la cabeza gacha.

\- Eh Mello cariño- Intento apaciguar mi querida mami la situación - y ¿por qué terminaron ustedes?

Pasaron varios segundos o parecían minutos, Mello y Near estaban sorprendidos. Yo iba a llevarme un bocado de comida a la boca pensando que no dirían nada…

-Terminamos por nada. Simplemente nunca nos quisimos.

Hablo de la forma más fría y enojada que alguna vez pude ver a Mello miro a mi mama un momento. Para después mirar su plato y levantarse. Creo que se dirigía al baño.

Me dio tanta tristeza por Near, ni se le veía la carita. Sus blancos cabellos le cubrían el rostro y como tenía la cabeza gacha, ocultaba todo. Unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer en su plato ¿lloraba? Se levantó de su asiento.

-Gracias- Su voz se escuchaba quebrada. Se fue apresuradamente con la cabeza aun baja.

Light en su asiento me mira en señal de que nos paremos a calmarlos. Asentí con la cabeza comprendiendo. La verdad es que ser hermanos tantos años, ya nos entendíamos el uno al otro perfectamente.

Nos estábamos por parar.

-No. Yo voy- Dice mi primo Gevanni con el pecho en alto, con ¿valentía?

\- Si mis retoños. Dejen que Gevanni, vaya-Sonríe comprensivamente mi tía- él ya comió, ustedes no… Es una lástima lo de sus amigos.

Dice de manera triste mi tía, yo también sentía tristeza por los dos. Sobre todo por Near, sé que Mello es a veces malhumorado, brusco, seco, pero ¿cruel? Y de esa manera…

Gevanni se marchó de la sala. Tanto Light como yo ya ni comíamos.

-Tía puedo consolarlos, en serio- Hablo Light con mirada preocupada.

\- Hijo son cuestiones de parejas- Habla mamá- Yo creo que su primo Gevanni tampoco debió ir. Son asuntos de pareja, entre parejas se arregla. Y eso apréndelo tu Light que ya te vas a casar.

Sentí como un escalofrió incomodo me recorrió la mano, cuando me fijo era mi chiclito hermoso quien me la agarraba. Y me miraba con sus ojos violetas y me sonreía de manera calma, pero por alguna razón verla no me calmaba.

-Si suegrita, así como Matty y yo lo haremos algún día- Hablaba emocionada sujetándome la mano con más fuerza- Yo con un vestido blanco, mi Matty con un…

\- Sachiko no creo que debas presionar así a Light- Interrumpió de repente mi tía a chiclito- Todo debe ser a su tiempo, mis sobrinos aún están jóvenes.

Nos sonreía mi tía Yaneth. Yo le sonreí ¡agradecido internamente!

-¡Tiene razón mi tía, mamá!- Hablo Sayu intentando controlar la emoción, sé que ella no quería que Light se casara.

-Lo sé hija, y con cuerdo contigo Yaneth- Dijo mi mama emocionada- Pero es que ¡no puedo evitar pensar en mis fututos nietos!

Light empezó atragantarse. Se atragantó muy feo, no dejaba de toser.

Me paré a ayudarlo, el seguía sentado, le di unas palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se atragantara más. Cuando se recuperó Light, mamá siguió hablando con una gran sonrisa.

\- Es no evito emocionarme ¡Deben salir bellos!

Me volví a sentar en mi puesto. Mama no dejaba de sonreír.

-No diga eso señora Yagami-Hablo sonroja y feliz Naomi- No sabemos como serian nuestros hijos.

\- Pero si es cierto lo que digo, tienen unos muy buenos genes- Contesto mamá pensativa y alegre- Me los imagino así como ¡De piel levemente bronceada castañitos o blanquitos pelinegros!

Naomi estaba sonroja y ¡Light ni se diga!

-¡Mamá no digas esas cosas!- Contesto Light algo alterado y rojo.

No pude contenerme de la risa verlo así, definitivamente yo también me avergonzaría si mamá empezara decirme esas cosas a mí. No obstante, he notado que Light últimamente anda algo susceptible, vulnerable y se sonroja con más facilidad. ¿O son ideas mías?

-¿Pero porque dices eso Light?- Mi mamá estaba sorprendida ¡no dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir!

Me reí aún más.

-¿Te causa gracia Matt? –Hablo seriamente mi primo Namikawa-Que indignante. La procreación es un deber, no una risa. Es algo que entre los seres humanos y animales es obligatorio. Y Light se va a casar tiene que asumirlo, quiera o no.

¡Me aburrí con tan solo escucharlo! ¡¿Siempre tenía que ser así mi primo?!

-Nami mi vida- Hablo mi tía sonriente- La procreación no es un deber. Y Light está joven, no me extraña que no quiera hablar de estos asuntos. Tiene mucho que disfrutar mi retoño.

Vuelvo a repetirme sin cansarme ¡Amo a mi tía! No sé como pudo tener a mis primos Gevanni y Namikawa.

-Creo que ya es hora de entregar la última sorpresa-Dice mi mama intentando cambiar el tema por Namikawa. Le entrega un sobre blanco en las manos a Sayu- Ábrelo hija.

Sayu en la silla sonriente abre desesperadamente el sobre.

-¡Un viaje para Francia!- Grito ¡con los ojitos llorando de la emoción! Abrazo a mamá- ¡Gracias mami!

\- Agradécelo también a tu padre mi niña- Correspondiéndole el abrazo.

No pude evitar mis instintos…

-¡Abrazo de grupo!- Las abrazo fuertemente a ambas alegre por Sayu.

\- ¡Que bellos todos! Voltéense para la foto- Dice mi tía con cámara en mano.

Nos toma una foto, y después a mi hermanita con sus amigas. Mamá se fue a la cocina. Me volví a sentar feliz en la silla, cuando siento un agarre a mi brazo ¡chiclito rosa estaba a mi lado! ¡No me había dado cuenta donde me senté esta vez!

-¡Matty! yo también todos los días me pregunto cómo serán nuestros niños- Recostándose en mi brazo- ¿Te los imaginas?

-No puedo imaginármelos chiclito hermoso- dije sinceramente.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes?- Se sienta bien para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cadera.

Hay llego justamente mi mama con un gran pastel rosa en las manos.

-¡¿Será mejor que cantemos cumpleaños?!- Hable rápidamente sonriéndole a mi chiclito, que aún me miraba dudosa.

\- A la cuenta de 1,2- Contaba mi tía- ¡y 3!

Todos empezamos a cantar. Yo cantaba y miraba nervioso a mi chiclito, que ella como si nada andaba aplaudiendo de lo más feliz cantando mirando el pastel.

Ya todos comiendo nuestro pastel de chocolate, aun no veíamos a Gevanni, ni a Near, ni mucho menos a Mello. Lo que me resulto extraño ¡ya que el pastel es de chocolate!

-¿Será que les guardo pastel a Mello y a su amigo?- Me miro preocupada mamá.

\- Si, guárdaselos mamá- Contestó escuchando Light al otro lado de la mesa.

-Está bien hijo-Picaba otro pedazo de torta.

-Yo ya le guarde la de Gevanni y Nami- Dijo mi tía sonriéndonos algo cansada.

-Pero Namikawa está sentado en el sofá tía ¿porque no se lo das?- Apuntaba Light a mi primo, quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

\- Sabes como es él, mi niño. Nunca le gustó el chocolate, ni nada dulce. No creo que se coma la torta, pero se la guardo por si me dice algo.

Hablaba esperanzada mi tía aunque parecía algo cansada.

PII PII PIIII PIII

Escuchamos la corneta de un carro, era muy fuerte. Todos nosotros los de la sala salimos para ver porque el escándalo.

¡Y estaba hay un lujoso carro plateado! Nunca he visto un carro parecido al que tenía en frente ¡Es hermoso!

El vidrio negro de adelante del carro empieza a bajarse. Dejando ver aun pelinegro con una sonrisa amplia mirándonos y con un suéter negro.

-Be-Beyond- dije nervioso recordando la última vez.

¡Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse! Toque mi cuello... Y escuche unos suspiros a mi alrededor, me voltee unos segundos para ver de quien se trata.

¡Son Yuny y Tsuki, y hasta la misma Sayu! suspiraban viéndolo.

¡Estaban tan sonrojadas como yo! ¡¿Y QUIEN NO?!

¡Con ese ser endemoniadamente sensual, no las culpo! Mi vista se volvió hacia él, sonrió mas y me miro con esos ojos rojos…


End file.
